Father! Vincent x Child! Reader
by Zezzy202
Summary: Your mother hands you over to your father, Who just happens to be Vincent. Wonder what it'll be like to have a purple murderer for a father.
1. Chapter 1

You stood alone, your purple hair blowing in the wind as you stared at the car that was driving in the distance. With one shaky breath you tightened your grip on your suitcase and began dragging it with you towards the door.

The dead yellow grass crunched under your feet as you walked. While the trash that sat on it threatened to combust into flames in the summer heat.

You looked down at the letter in your hand to distract yourself from the feelings that swirled inside of you. Your mother's curvy handwriting a comfort to you in your strange new surroundings.

You grasped the letter tightly to your chest as you reached the porch. The world around you warped as you stared at the door. It grew and burned a hot, bright red, as if it was the gateway to your own personal hell.

Your stomach churned as you hit the doorbell. Your eyes screwing themselves closed in anticipation. There was silence.

You cracked one eye open, confused by the lack of reaction. You pushed the button again awkwardly. More silence.

As you contemplated hitting the button again the door swung open revealing a large irate looking man.

Your young purple eyes ran slowly up his body. His legs were longer than your entire body was tall, with your head only coming up to slightly below his waist.

His torso was nicely sculpted, shown off by his lack of shirt. You felt yourself shrink backwards as you looked into his eyes.

Even without the large scowl that adorned his face, the hidden rage that burned brightly behind the veil of his white pupiless eyes was enough to make you want to run away and never come back.

Your small frame began to shake at the sight of this intimidating man. "What do you want?" His voice was gravely and deep

You stared down at your shuffling feet as you held out the letter. You felt the piece of paper lazily tugged from your grasp. "M-my name is (Y/N)." You said softly. "I-I'm five years old and mommy told me to come here."

He seemed to take no notice of your introduction as his eyes scanned over the paper. "Just like that bitch. Shove all her problems over to me." He said to himself. His eyes focused on you as he crushed the paper in his hands.

"Come on." He said. He dropped the paper, letting it float to the ground slowly and join the piles of other trash on the floor. You followed him stiffly. Your eyes darted around the room you were in.

There was trash strewn everywhere, pile after pile of miscellaneous junk. It was poorly lit and the curtains were drawn leaving you next to blind as he kicked the door closed behind you.

"The name's Vincent." He said. His eyes scanned the room, searching for something. "There's a spare room. End of the hall." He grabbed a bag out of a pile on the floor.

"It should be relatively empty. If there's something in there just toss it out." He began walking away. "And don't bother me. Ever." With those last words he vanished into what you assumed to be his bedroom.

With nothing else to go on you scurried to the room at the end of the hall and poked your head in cautiously. The room was empty except for a dusty bed, a lamp, a closet, and an empty book shelf that sat in the corner.

You walked slowly over to the bookcase. Your fingers ran tentatively over the smooth wooden surface. Your eyebrows furrowed as you stared at the oddly placed patch of black behind the case.

With curiosity getting the best of you, you began to push on the case. To your shock it rolled easily over the carpeted floor. It was a sheet. You tugged on the sheet roughly, tearing it from its place on the wall.

You smiled at the comforting light that the window let in. Basking in the bright gold glow. You glanced once more around the room. You smiled. "It might not be so scary here after all." You whispered.

You fell backwards onto the newly made bed, your eyelids sliding over your eyes in relaxation. The scent of familiarity brought on by your covers doing a great deal to calm your restless mind.

You clutched the covers in your small fists. You curled into the bunched piece of cloth as you tried desperately to understand what had happened, Why you were here.

Your mother loved you right? But if she did why did she send you away? Why did you have to leave? Why were you at your fathers? Why didn't your mother want you to stay?

You held back your tears as the question arose. What if she didn't want you?

A growl from your stomach pulled you out of your thoughts. "Guess I'm hungry…" You said. You slowly crawled down from your bed.

When you pulled open the door you were nearly floored by the stench that permeated throughout the house.

You stuck your head into the room for one last breath of fresh air before closing it behind you, shielding your room from the stench. Your bare feet slapped against the hardwood floor as you ventured towards the kitchen.

You froze when you saw Vincent sitting on a chair. A cigarette hung loosely in his mouth as he stared at the wall across the room with a dazed look in his eyes.

The warning to not bother him replayed itself in your mind but was brushed away by another growl from your stomach. You nervously walked over to him, the urge to give up getting stronger with every small step you took.

"E-excuse me, Mister Vincent?" You said softly. His gaze snapped to you, causing you jump before squirming uncomfortably. "I wanted something to eat but…" His eyes became too much for you as you trailed off.

"Make yourself a sandwich or something. There's some leftovers in the fridge if nothing else." He said. You felt a weight lift off of you as his gaze returned to the wall.

You walked to the fridge, holding in a shriek when a rather large cockroach scuttled across the floor in front of you.

When you opened the fridge the first thing you saw was a box. You read the label to yourself quietly. "Freddy Fa-Fazbear's pizza?" You tensed as Vincent reached over your head into the fridge. "C-can I have some?" You asked.

He shrugged. "Just don't touch my beer and were good." He pulled out a bottle of said beverage and returned to his previous position.

You pulled the box from the freezer, revealing another smaller one. "Eddie's home donuts?" Your face lit up at the mention of the sweet pastry.

Your eyes darted to Vincent before you quickly removed the box from the fridge, nearly causing an avalanche in the process.

You happily reheated two large slices of pizza before taking them and the box of doughnuts to your room.

A/N: Is that a good intro? I wanted to do something with Vincent because he's so fun to play with. Please tell me what you think.

If you've read my other stories please tell me which style you like better. Please give me some feedback on this one it's very crucial to my process of learning.


	2. Chapter 2

_You happily reheated two large slices of pizza before taking them and the box of doughnuts to your room._

You smoothed out your new uniform as best as you could without a mirror. Your backpack sat on the bed, stuffed full with all the items that you would need for school.

You exhaled nervously. You didn't want to go to a new school. You didn't even want to be here! You ran your brush through your hair again. Just like mommy taught me. Run it through 'till it's smooth.

There was a loud knocking on your door. You jumped in surprise. "C'mon kid I ain't got all day." Vincent called through the door.

You ran the brush through your hair rapidly, tossing it aside when done. You quickly grabbed your backpack and slipped on your shoes, not wanting to upset your father.

You opened the door cautiously, something you've made a habit in your new home. " 'bout time." He said. You scurried after him as he exited the house.

You silently noted that he left the door unlocked as you followed. You carefully climbed into the back seat of his car.

As the car sprung to life so did the questions. What if they don't like me? You thought in a panic. What if everyone picks on me? What if I say something stupid and every one laughs at me? _What_ is that sticky spot next to me?

These questions plagued your mind as the car slowed, signaling that you had reached your destination. You tentatively stepped out of the car.

Your breathing was shallow and quick despite your best efforts to keep yourself calm. Your eyes flitted around quickly, seeming to want to take everything in a once.

You closed the door to the car slowly, unwilling to let the little comfort of familiarity go. Without a second look Vincent drove off, leaving you stranded, once again, in unfamiliar territory.

You tried to tame the butterflies in your stomach with calming thoughts. It's just school. Nothing bad happens at school. I'm going to go in and show everybody who smart I am and then I will have lots of friends!

You smiled confidently. Yea, who wouldn't want to be my friend? I'm awesome! With renewed vigor you walked confidently into the building.

The confidence that you had found earlier had faded into nothingness as you sat silently, your sandwich lying untouched in front of you.

A group of four boys walked up to you. You looked up at them shyly, a small smile forming on your face. "My name's (Y/N)." You said quietly. The boy in front sneered at you. "That's a stupid name." He said.

You were taken aback by his bluntness. "But I-I like it…" You said. "You would wouldn't you?" He said. You rubbed your arm awkwardly. "If you didn't want to know my name why did you come over here?" Your voice was quiet as you asked.

"I had to tell you something important." He said. You perked up slightly, excitement rising quickly. "What is it?" You asked excitedly.

"You're a freak." Those words made you freeze. "W-what?" You asked. "You heard me, a freak." He said. "B-" He cut you off. "Humans can't have purple eyes. You must be an alien or something."

The entire group laughed. "But my eyes are pretty." Despite your words you looked down in an attempt to hide your purple irises. "No they're not. They're ugly." Your eyes began to mist as the boy continued to insult you.

"And people can't have purple skin." You stared at your hands. The tint was faint but it was there. It stained your skin giving it a slightly off look.

It was barely noticeable, but to you, you might as well be the same color as your uncle. In your mind's eye you skin glowed purple as you tried to tuck your arms away under your shirt, showing everyone your discoloration.

"Dadd-Mister Vincent has purple skin…" You said softly. "My daddy said that he was a psychopath." He said harshly. "And if he's your dad that makes you one to."

You shook your head franticly. "I'm not like hi-" The boy shoved you over, laughing as your head smacked against the tiled floor. You fought to keep the tears in as more boys joined in, laughing as you rubbed your head.

"Are you gonna cry now?" A different boy said as you sniffed. The boys broke out into another fit of laughter. "S-stop it!"

The tears escaped your eyes as the laughing became louder. You covered your ears with your hands in an attempt to block out the laughter. The world bean to spin as a group formed around you, laughing as you curled into a ball.

The ground began to disappear into blackness, giving you the illusion of floating. Their faces blurred until they were nothing more than black shadows. The laughing penetrated through your hands as you pressed them tighter against your head.

"Stop it!" You cried. "Psychopath freaks like you shouldn't even exist." The original boy shouted. The world steadied enough for you to see his face, the smirk.

The need to wipe it off of his smug face spurred you into action. You gave it control over your body, letting it do whatever it wanted to the unsuspecting boy. You pounced on him, scratching and clawing at anything you could get.

He screamed in pain as you bit down on his arm. The metallic taste of blood spread across your tongue as it oozed from the new wound.

"Get her off me!" He cried. The ever-so-faithful followers that he thought he had all ran in different directions, screaming something about not letting you get them too.

You felt a hand grab the back of your shirt, tearing you away from the boy that was crying on the ground. The world came back into focus, the blackness that had enveloped the floor magically gone, revealing blood stained tile.

"What is going on here?" The woman demanded loudly. "S-she attacked me!" The boy wailed. "I was just playing with my friends and she stared being mean to me!" The woman glared down at you.

"That's not what happened!" You yelled. "I've heard quite enough from you already young lady." She said sternly. "B-but!" You stammered. "No buts! You're coming with me!"

She turned to address another boy. "Jerry, I need you to take tom to the nurse's office." Her voice was smooth and clam as she gave the orders to the boy. She let go of your shirt and grabbed onto your arm instead.

She walked swiftly out of the room you were in. You struggled to keep up with the angry woman as her long strides and firm grip pulled your small body after her.

Vincent sat, glaring angrily at just about everything in the room. You could have sworn you saw the potted plant wilt when Vincent set his eyes on it.

"I've called you here to talk about (Y/N)'s behavior." The man sitting at the desk said. Vincent pulled out a small box and a lighter from his pocket. "Sir this is a school, no smoking is allowed on the premise."

Vincent paid the man no heed as he lit the cigarette. He took a deep drag and blew the into the man's face. The man clenched his fist in anger. He took a deep breath and cleared throat before speaking.

"Not too long ago (Y/N) attacked a boy unprovoked." He said. You jumped up from your chair, slamming your hands against the table.

"He called me a purple frea-" Vincent silenced you with a harsh glare from the corner of his eye.

"Anything else?" Vincent asked calmly. The man looked shocked. "The damage she did to him was sever, he won't be able to come back to school for three days at least!" The man waited for some kind of reaction.

"That so?" he asked, his calm demeanor not once wavering. He glared down at you with a cal disposition.

You failed to hide your shaking as his eyes locked on to you. "She'll get what she deserves." He said cryptically.

Your body froze as images of what he might mean flashed through your mind. The man at the desk looked on, concerned.

"But I would still like to remind you that she is a child and mistakes like these are bound to happen." Vincent ignored the man. He grabbed you roughly by the shirt and pulled you out of the room.

Vincent continued to drag you until he reached his car. Without a word he threw you carelessly into the back seat, your backpack following shortly after. He slammed the door closed and climbed into his own seat.

This is it, my last day on this planet. You thought as you stared fearfully at Vincent. You opened your backpack, pulling out a piece of paper and your favorite purple crayon. You began to write.

_My LAsT WiLL aND TEsTimEnT_

_I Am GoinG 2 DiE VERRy mUtch SOn. My DaDDy is GOinG 2 kiLL mE._

_my LasT WisH is 2 B aVEnJED!_

You nodded at the piece of paper sadly. As you began to fold it, it was jerked out of your hand. "My last will and testament…" He read aloud to himself.

"Oh look, it's in purple too." You buried your face in your hands as Vincent's eyes scanned across the paper.

Vincent chuckled. "I-it's not funny!" You said, the words muffled by your hands pressing against your face.

Vincent gently gripped your arm, pulling it slowly away from your face. He smiled amusedly at you.

"That's cute kid." He ruffled your hair affectionately. He held out a chocolate dipped ice-cream cone. Your face lit up like a light bulb.

You beamed up at him. "Thank you Mister Vincent!" You cheered happily.

His body tensed as you said those words. Before you could take hold of the cone Vincent pulled it away. He stared intensely down on you.

"Call me daddy." He said suddenly. "What?" You asked. "Just do it!" He hissed. You backed away from him slightly. "T-thank you…daddy?" A pink tint coated his cheeks mixing oddly with his purple skin.

He looked away while holding the cone out to you. A smile spread across your face as your fingers wrapped around the cone.

Vincent stared down a smile coming to his face. You caught his large smile out of the corner of your eye. "Why are you smiling?" You asked curiously.

Vincent shrugged. Without warning you were pulled on to his lap. He pushed your head into his chest until you were practically laying on him.

You tried to sit up. "Stop squirming." He demanded. He pushed you back onto his chest, this time wrapping his arms around your torso.

You reluctantly stopped, letting your head drop down onto his chest. It took only seconds for him to begin stroking your hair.

His body went tense as his hand ran over the knot that had formed from when you had fallen. "What is that?" He asked. You reached up to feel it for yourself.

"Oh yeah… I got that when he pushed me." You said. Vincent's fists clenched for reasons unknown to him. "I won though." You said proudly. "No one pushes (Y/N) and gets away with it!"

Vincent smiled. "They don't do they?" You nodded happily. "You should have seen it Mister Vince-" "Call me daddy." He interrupted.

"Right…" There was silence. "You should have seen it daddy! I jumped on him like a spider monkey!" You clasped your hands over your mouth. You looked up at Vincent warily, your hands still held to your mouth.

He answered your unasked question. "Fighting is fine…as long as you win that is." You smile broke out again as you proceeded to tell him about your day in the most over exaggerated way there was.

A/N: That came out fast, no? I'm having a lot of fun writing this one. I'm not sure if that's some psychopathic kind of fatherly love, or Vince just being a pedo again.

Were the thoughts unclear? How about the dialogue? Was I not descriptive enough? Was I too descriptive? (Highly doubt that one)

If you like this style of writing over my other one, let me know. If not, let me know. If you like them both, let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

_He answered your unasked question. "Fighting is fine…as long as you win that is." You smile broke out again as you proceeded to tell him about your day in the most over exaggerated way there was._

You laid on Vincent's chest, his hand running through your hair repeatedly. You yawned. "Mister Vi-" "Daddy." He corrected swiftly. "Call me daddy." He looked down at you expectantly.

"Right…daddy, I'm really tired. Can I go to bed now?" You asked. "You can't go to bed, but you can go to sleep." He said. You looked up at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?" You asked. "Just sleep on me." He said calmly. You looked around quickly for an excuse not to do so.

"But the TV's too loud." You lied. He grabbed the remote and turned the volume down to practically nothing. "Try it now." He chuckled at the expression of worry that showed on your face.

"What'cha scared of kid?" His smile grew as your face burned red in embarrassment. "I'm not scared of anything."

Vincent cocked an eyebrow. "Okay…I'm still a little bit…scared of you." You squeezed your eyes tight as your body stiffened. His smile quickly faded.

He sat up straight, sliding you to his leg in the process. "There's nothin' to be scared of kid." He said. He began to bounce his leg.

You giggled softly as you bounced along with his leg. "At least not for you." His smile returned full-force as you continued to giggle.

"So how's about we get you to sleep?" He asked. You nodded your head, another yawn coming out of you. He smiled softly. He let himself fall into his old position, holding you tightly in his arms.

You curled up on his chest, reminding yourself of a cat. His strong, steady heartbeat lulled you like a lullaby. You pulled his free arm around you as a make-shift cover.

There was silence as you slowly drifted towards the world of dreams. "I love you daddy." You said quietly. His entire body stiffened as his cheeks burned red.

"I-I lo- uh, I love…" He stuttered. You shifted in your sleep, gripping his shirt closer to you. He smiled softly. "I love you too baby." He said quietly. He pressed his lips against your forehead affectionately.

You opened your eyes. A small yawn escaped your mouth as you stretched out. You looked around sleepily. "Daddy?" You called. You crawled off of the couch cautiously.

"Where'd you go?" You asked. You looked around, panic slowly rising in your chest. He must be sleeping. You reassured yourself.

He wouldn't just leave me home alone…would he? The shadows that engulfed the room became all the more threatening.

You tiptoed around small piles of trash on the floor, aiming for where you assumed your father would be.

You stared at the door that he went into the day you first met. You grabbed the door knob cautiously, turning it slowly. "Daddy? Are you in there?" You pushed open the door.

The room was darker than the rest of the house, almost being pitch black in comparison. As you walked toward the bed that sat in the center of the room you realized something.

It was impossible to tell the floor from the dirty laundry that was strewn about. You scrunched your face in disgust. "You really need to clean up sometime." You said.

You snuck cautiously to where you saw a large form laying, you assumed it was your father. You reached out to it cautiously. "M-Mister Vi-"

The form shot up, wiping it's head towards you. "Daddy. Call me daddy." You screamed, throwing yourself backwards in surprise.

You stood back up slowly, coughing awkwardly at your embarrassing shriek. Vincent chuckled, the little light there was reflecting off of his teeth, giving the illusion that his smile was floating.

"I didn't see you when I got up." You said nervously. "I got a little bit worried."

You rested your hand on the bed awkwardly. "C-can I lie down with you please?" You shuffled your feet in embarrassment.

Vincent put his hand on your head and ruffled your hair. "Sure ya can kid." He said. Your face lit up. You crawled into the bed quickly, curling yourself into your father's chest.

His arms wrapped around you once more. The same feeling of warmth and safety from last night rushed through your body again. '_Brrr-brrr-brr'_ Vincent picked up his phone and stared at the screen.

"How about we go somewhere instead? Laying here's gonna be boring real fast." You looked at your father curiously. "Go where? I have to go to school soon probably." You said.

"Forget school today, your spending it with me." Vincent said. You blinked in surprise. "You can do that? I thought that I had to go to school!" Your eyes sparkled in admiration.

Vincent smirked. "Not if I say you don't." "You're so cool daddy!" You began to bounce in excitement. "Where are we going? Is it somewhere fun?"

"I'll think I'll let you guess." He said. You pouted, crossing your arms over your chest with a huff. You stared at your father as he slipped on a purple uniform.

"Why are you wearing that?" You asked. "Because I'm the day guard there." He answered.

"What does that mean?" Vincent turned to you. He put his finger on your nose and proceeded to speak. "I watch over all you little kiddies like you to make sure no one gets hurt." He pecked your forehead lovingly.

Heat rushed to your cheeks as he picked you up. "I can walk by myself daddy! I'm five!" You said. He chuckled. "Of course you are."

You bounced excitedly after him as he walked to the car. He opened the backseat door for you."Ladies first~" He cooed. "But I wanna sit in the front." You said.

He put his fingers to his chin in mock thought. "Hmm, I don't know. You're a little small to be riding shotgun aren't you?" Vincent asked playfully.

"But I'm not riding shotgun." You said. "I'm sitting in the front seat." Vincent broke out into a fit of laughter. "What's so funny? Why are you laughing?" You asked.

Vincent held his stomach as he continued to laugh, curling over as his body shook. You looked around awkwardly. "Did I say something wrong?" You asked."D-do you need help?"

Vincent's laughter slowly died down. He wiped a tear away from his eye. "I-I'm good." He said through dying laughter.

"Just get in there squirt." He said. He shut the car door and climbed into his own seat. You happily obliged, a smile growing on your face as you jumped into the seat.

A/N: Well that was cute right? But I did the thing again. For now this story has no plotline other than adorable bonding between Vinny and reader-chan. I guess that will have to do for now.

I meant to upload this yesterday but I got side tracked heheh…yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Just get in there squirt." He said. He shut the car door and climbed into his own seat. You happily obliged, a smile growing on your face as you jumped into the seat._

You gasped loudly as the building came into sight. "It's the place with the pizza!" You exclaimed. Vincent ruffled your hair with a wide smile on his face.

"Daddy! Keep your hands on the thing when driving!" You exclaimed. Vincent's smile grew as he took both hands off of the wheel.

"What thing are you talking about (Y/N)?" He asked in mock confusion. You let out a high pitched shriek. "That thing!" You yelled pointing at the steering wheel.

"That thing you were holding!" You pushed your face into your hands muffling your speech. "We're going to crash!"

Vincent chuckled as he put his hands back onto the wheel and pulled into a staff parking spot. "Lighten up kid." He said.

You peaked out from behind your fingers cautiously. "Are we safe?" You asked. Vincent ruffled your hair with a chuckle.

You pushed his hand off of your head with an angry pout on your face. "Don't do that! I thought we were going to crash!" You crossed your arms over your chest and looked away from him.

He reached over and wrapped his arms around you. "I was just playin' kid." He said. "I wouldn't really let ya get hurt like that." He kissed your cheek.

You did your best to hide your blush as you climbed out of the car. Vincent locked the car as he got out. "I can't be with ya the whole time because I have work." He said.

You looked up at him in shock. "But I thought we were gonna be together today!" You exclaimed. "How are we gonna play if you have work?"

Vincent looked down at you. "C'mon don't be like that kid." He said. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and tossed it to you.

You looked up at him, a confused expression on your face. "I'm giving it to you so you can entertain yourself while I'm working." He said.

Your face lit-up."You're going to trust me with your money?" You asked excitedly. Vincent shrugged. "Why not?"

You squealed in delight, throwing yourself into his legs and squeezing as tight as you could. "Thank you daddy!" You cheered happily.

You ran ahead, towards the entrance of the pizzeria. Vincent smiled lovingly. "That's my baby…"

You whipped your head around wildly, trying to take in everything at once. The shrieks of laughter let out by the other children did nothing but excite you more.

The bright yellow lights beaming down from the ceiling near blinded your wide excited eyes.

What should I do first? You wondered. The marry-go-rounds open! But should I get some pizza first? You hummed in thought. A tough decision indeed.

An inhumanly sweet laugh tore you from your thoughts. You spun around only to be greeted by a small, round, humanoid animatronic.

"Hi." The animatronic said. You gasped. "You can talk!" You exclaimed in amazement. "I'm balloon boy. Do you want a balloon?" You nodded your head eagerly.

"I want a purple one! It's my favorite color!" A small drawer filled with multiple colors of balloons extended from his chest. He grabbed a purple one and put it to his 'lips'.

His propeller that sat atop his hat spun as the balloon inflated. "Here you go." He said, handing you the balloon. "I hope you have a fun day at Freddy Fazbear's pizza!"

You waved your arm rapidly in good bye as he walked over to the next child too repeated the process. You looked excitedly to the marry-go-round. A line had formed.

"Pizza it is then." You said happily to yourself.

You sat at the table, chewing your pizza happily. You cast a glance at the man behind you. He had been staring at you on and off for hours.

He began walking towards you. What's he doing? You wondered. You felt his hand on your shoulder. "Evening kid." He said. You looked up at him curiously. "Hi." You said.

He sat down in the seat next to you. "I've heard that you haven't seen the band play before, is that true?" He asked. You scooted your chair away from him. "How'd you know?" You asked cautiously.

"I'd bet you'd like to see 'em." He said. You nodded slowly, eyes narrowed in distrust. "How about I put on a private show for you?" He asked. "Why would you do that for me?" You asked skeptically.

"I'd just like to put a smile on your face." He said. "My names Scott." He gestured to his nametag. "I work here."

"But why do you want to put a smile on my face?" You asked. You saw a quick flash of something in his eyes before it vanished. "Do I need a reason to wanna help a kid like you?" He asked.

"Not really I guess…" You trailed off. He stood up, gesturing for you to follow. "If you want that show, follow me." He began to walk away

With only a moment's hesitation you hopped off of your chair and jogged after Scott. He led you away from your table, past the crowds of people.

You looked on as you two walked further and further away from other people. "Why are we going so far away Mister Scott?" You asked.

"It wouldn't be much of a privet show if there were other people would it? Also you can just call me Scott." You couldn't help but to agree. "It's in this room." You looked in cautiously.

There were four animatronics all sitting against the wall. Your face lit up with joy. You walked over to the one that looked like Freddy.

"Why do these ones look different?" You asked. Your poked his nose and it squeaked. You giggled happily. "These guys are different models." He said. You jumped around the room happily.

"I like this one." You said, pointing to the faceless bunny. "Hmm, and why's that?" Scott asked his voice lower than it was before.

"He's purple and that's my favorite color." You said. "Is your voice ok? You sound funny." Scott began to chuckle darkly. "Did I say something funny again?" You asked. "I do that a lot. I don't know why though."

Scott closed the door. There was a slight click as it locked. "Why'd you close the door?" You asked, your caution coming back full force. Scott said nothing.

Fear bubbled in your stomach as Scott advanced silently. You began to back up. "Scott…you're scaring me." You said fearfully. Scott grabbed your hands, bringing them up over your head.

"S-stop! I don't like this!" You wriggled as his free hand groped your body. "Oh don't worry (Y/N), it'll feel good soon enough."

A/N: Cliff hanger anyone? (Even though you probably already know what's going to happen) Oh look a pedo…. I need to think of a more original plot twist.

At least Vincent and Reader-chan are still kawaii.


	5. Chapter 5

_"S-stop! I don't like this!" You wriggled as his free hand groped your body. "Oh don't worry (Y/N), it'll feel good soon enough."_

You squirmed franticly in a vain attempt to escape Scott's grasp. He chuckled darkly at your scared expression. His grip tightened around your wrists.

"I suggest you stop struggling," He said. "It'll make things easier for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pocket knife.

Warm tears spilled down your face as he put the cold metal to your neck. "What's the matter (Y/N) , scared~?" He asked teasingly.

Your body tensed as he began dragged the knife downwards, cutting the fabric of your shirt and exposing your under developed chest.

Scott set the knife to the side and slid his large hand up and down your stomach. "Mm, your skin's so soft (Y/N)~" He whispered into your ear. You shuddered as his warm, wet tongue licked the shell of your ear.

He chuckled. You screamed as his teeth sunk into the soft flesh of your ear. "STOP! Let me go! I don't want to do this!" You cried.

"I'm afraid you have no choice~" He said. he slipped his hand into your pants. "DADDY! HELP!" You screamed.

"No one can here you back here." He said. "It's just you and me~" He licked your cheek slowly as he pulled down your underwear. He discarded your bottoms with a malicious smile.

He rubbed you slowly. "You're quite _wet_ for someone who says they don't want it." He said mockingly.

There was a loud bang as the door slammed against the wall. Scott jumped in surprise, whipping his head around to see who had come in. As soon as he realized who it was he let out a sigh of relief.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack there Vinny." He said. Vincent glared at him. "I suppose you want in on the action, huh?" He grabbed you by the hair.

You yelped as he positioned you in front of him, giving your father full view of your bare front side.

"We could do it like we did last time~" His hand bushed across your thigh. Vincent growled angrily, his eyes glowing black. "That's my daughter you sick fuck!" He ground out.

Scott blinked in surprise. "You have a kid?" He looked down at your small shaking body. "You wouldn't mind if I did it anyways would you?" Vincent's growls became more menacing as he stalked towards Scott.

Scott's eyes widened."It was just a joke, calm down Vince!" He said as he let you go. "I didn't do anything to her, she's fine, no hard feelings right?" You scurried away from Scott as your father grabbed him by the neck.

Vincent slammed Scott into the wall. "**_No hard feelings huh?_**" His voice had dropped inhumanly low. "**_You expect to get away with this?_**"

"C-calm down, we're pals right? You wouldn't do this to an old friend right?" Scott asked fearfully. Vincent curled his hand into a fist. "**_How about we find out?_**"

He felt as soft tug on his shirt. "D-daddy, what are you gonna do to him?" You said looking up at your father with wide tear filled eyes.

Vincent dropped Scott in order to hold you in a tight hug. Scott wasted no time in escaping. "C'mon baby, let's go home." Vincent said. "But y-" He cut you off with a finger to your lips. "Forget about it."

You fidgeted nervously. "But my shirt is ripped." You said. Without hesitation Vincent pulled off his guard jacket and draped it over your shoulders. "That should work for now." He said.

You inhaled happily as you slipped your arms into the large sleeves. You giggled slightly. "It's just my size!" A smile appeared on Vincent's face as he picked you up.

A heavy silence hung in the air as you worked up the courage to as your father the question that weighed on your mind. "What exactly did he do to you?" Vincent asked suddenly.

"Uh, he touched me a lot…in weird places and stuff…" You looked down in embarrassment. "I don't wanna talk about it." You exhaled shakily. "Daddy?" You asked. "Yea?"

"What did he mean when he said you could it like you did last time?" Your father slammed his foot on the brakes. You held tightly to your seat belt as you were thrown forward.

You felt fear build up in your chest as your father stared at you, his eyes the same black as in the pizzeria.

"I-I mean you don't have t-to answer if you don't, uh, want to." You said franticly, your hands waving out in front of you.

Vincent knocked your hands away wordlessly. Tears swelled in your eyes once again. "You don't have to…" You trailed off as your body started shaking.

You screamed as your father cupped your cheek in his hand. "I didn't mean it!" You yelled, curling into a ball fearfully.

Vincent gently pulled you into a hug. "Shh, it's okay. I already told you I wasn't going to hurt ya didn't I?" You sniffled. "Yes…" You said quietly.

"Then that means I'm not gonna hurt you." He said. You looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "Now why would you think that I was gonna hurt you?" He asked.

"M-mommy…" You trailed off tears falling from your eyes. Vincent tensed in fear. "What did your mother do to you?" He asked.

"She, uhm…hit me…sometimes." You said quietly. Vincent's eyes widened. "It really hurt…" Vincent hugged you tighter as tears swelled in his eyes.

"I-I just gotta check something…" Vincent said. He gently removed his jacket from you, his eye scanning over your body.

Vincent gasped as he saw what he had feared he would. He traced his finger down the long scar that ran down your back. "Did your mother do this to you?" You nodded.

You heard growing and looked up. Vincent's face was the definition of pure rage. "D-did I do something wrong?" You asked fearfully.

"No, you're fine baby." He leaned down and kissed your forehead. "Daddy's got ta go somewhere soon. Can you stay a home alone for a while?" You nodded silently. "Good girl."

A/N: Well that was some kawaii/sad bonding. You're never going back to your mother. (If it wasn't obvious enough) And don't worry about Scott not being brutally slaughtered; I've got something _special_ planned for him.


	6. Chapter 6

_"No, you're fine baby." He leaned down and kissed your forehead. "Daddy's got ta go somewhere soon. Can you stay a home alone for a while?" You nodded silently. "Good girl."_

Vincent opened your door, picking you up gently. He kicked the door closed behind him with his foot as he kissed your forehead affectionately.

"Vincent!"A woman called. You turned your head quickly to see none other than your mother. Her long greasy black hair blew in the wind as she walked over to you and your father.

A cigarette was held loosely between her fingers and her large red high-heels shoes clacked loudly against the pavement.

"I'm here to pick this thing up." She said, gesturing towards you with her head. Your face lit up with joy as you squirmed in your fathers grasp.

"Mommy!" You exclaimed happily. "You came back! I was really worried when you left me here!" Your mother took a long drag of her cigarette, not at all listening to what you were saying.

She blew a large plume of grey smoke into your face. "Yea, yea kid." She said dismissively. "Let's hurry this up, I have better things to do."

Vincent growled quietly, his eyes turning dark as he stared at your mother.

Even as you choked on the plume of grey smoke you continued to smile at your mother. "I missed you mommy!" You said happily, reaching out to your mother for a hug.

She groaned in irritation. "I don't have time for your shit." She reiterated. "Oh yea…I'm sorry." You looked down sadly.

"You can put me down now daddy." You said, looking up at your father. Vincent reluctantly bent down, letting you out of his grasp to stand on your own.

You gave your father a large hug. "I'm gonna miss you daddy." You said. Your mother groaned once again. "I've wasted enough time here as it is." She said angrily.

She grabbed your arm harshly, squeezing tightly. You winced. "M-mommy that hurts, c-can you please let go?" You asked quietly.

"Shut up." She spat. She pulled you along behind her, tugging you arm harshly when you fell behind.

Vincent growled again, this time louder. "**_Let go of her._**" He said warningly. Your mother turned to look at Vincent. "What? You didn't get enough while I was gone?" She asked.

She chuckled at her own joke. "I-it's okay daddy, you don't have to worry." You said, wriggling your arm awkwardly as your mother refused to lighten the pressure. "I'm okay."

Your mother once again began walking away, roughly tugging your arm so you would keep up. Vincent grabbed your mother's wrist.

"What is it now asswipe?" she asked, irritated. "**_You are going to let (Y/N) go _****_now_****_!_**" His grip tightened with every word he said.

"What the fuck?" Your mother asked. She tried to pull her arm out of his grip but failed as the pressure only increased.

"That fucking hurts!" She yelled. She grabbed Vincent's hand with her free one and attempted to pry it off of her.

After her failed attempt she practically threw your arm away. "There I let the bitch go, now let the fuck go of me!"

Vincent's eyes narrowed as grip continued to tighten at an alarming rate. Your mother screamed as her wrist emitted an odd popping noise.

"D-daddy?" Tears filled your eyes as your mother tried desperately to get her hand out of his grip. "D-daddy, stop! What are you doing? W-why are you hurting mommy?" You asked franticly.

A loud sickening crack sounded from your mother wrist. Vincent let go, leaving her to crumble into a heap. She continued screaming, tears falling from her eyes as she clutched her now broken wrist.

Vincent glared down at her harshly. "**_Don't you ever fucking touch _****_my_****_ kid again!_**" He yelled venomously. He slammed his foot into her side for emphasis.

"MOMMY!" You cried. You ran towards your mother, tears streaming down your face. Vincent pulled his leg back once again. "NO!"

You jumped in front of your mother, taking the full force of the kick. Vincent gasped in shock. His eyes reverted back to their original state as he stared, wide eyed, at your small form.

"(Y/N)!" He fell to his knees, pulling you into a gentle hug. "What the hell were you thinking?" He demanded.

Racking coughs shook your body as you clutched your stomach in pain. Tears swelled in your father's eyes as he stared down in shock and horror.

"Fuck you!" Your mother yelled trough her tears. "And fuck that little bitch too! You can keep her!" Your mother yelled, slamming the door of her car as she climbed in.

You painfully sat up, reaching out for your mother. "M-mommy, wait! Don't go!" Your body shook violently as you watched her drive away.

"She isn't worth it baby." Your father said, pulling you closer against his chest in an attempt to calm you. You pushed yourself away from him.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" You cried. You stood, backing away from him slowly. "Wha-why?" He asked. "Are you okay, baby?"

You glared weakly at him through the thick layer of tears that blurred your vision. "You made mommy leave!" You yelled. "Now I'm never gonna see her again!"

Vincent looked at you sadly. "It was for your own good. If I let her take you she would've only hurt you again." He said. You shook your head vigorously, sending tears flying from your eyes.

"YOU'RE LYING! MOMMY WOULDN'T DO THAT! SHE LOVES ME!" You yelled. Vincent grabbed your middle, pulling you into another hug. "No, she doesn't." He said quietly.

"You're lying!" You yelled once again. You began to flail in a desperate attempt to get out of the embrace. "Let go of me you liar!"

Vincent only held you tighter. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me (Y/N), and I would _never_ do _anything_ to hurt you." He said. "It may feel bad now, but it's better than the alternative."

"Stop lying! You hurt mommy! Now she hates me!" You yelled. You pushed your father in an attempt to get him off of you. "LET ME GO!"

You hit your father in the face with all of the strength you could muster. His body went rigid and eyes glowed black as your fist made contact.

You took no notice of this as you continued to swing wildly at your father. Vincent grabbed your arms, squeezing tighter than even your mother.

The moment you took notice of his eyes was the moment you realized that you had made the worst mistake of your young life.

Vincent stood, pulling you along with him. "O-ow tha-" "**_Shut up!_**" He demanded. You were dragged into the house, your arms beginning to bruise from his grip.

"S-stop! You-" You were cut off by your father yanking you up to his level. He took a deep shaking breath, calming his nerves.

"**_If you do not shut the fuck up right now I will fucking kill you!_**" He hissed. You went silent, not wanting to get yourself into anymore trouble.

The door to your room was opened and you were thrown in. You whimpered as you nursed a fresh rug burn.

"**_I'll be back to deal with you later._**" He said. He roughly slammed the door closed and you could hear him kick the wall from through the door.

You slowly crawled to your bed, pulling yourself onto the mattress. You pulled the covers over your shaking form as tears rolled down your face.

A/N: Nothing kawaii can be sacred. ;n; What were you thinking, hitting your father like that!? (Forget the fact that I made you do it) I'll make it cute again! I swear!


	7. Chapter 7

_You slowly crawled to your bed, pulling yourself onto the mattress. You pulled the covers over your shaking form as tears rolled down your face._

Vincent punched the wall beside him in rage. He let out yet another shaky breath before pulling his phone out of his pocket, gripping it tightly.

He quickly dialed a number, waiting impatiently as the phone rang. "_Hello?_" "You have a kid right?" He asked.

"_W-why? What do you want with her?_" The person on the other phone asked franticly. "Oh a girl, even better. Jeremy, I need you to come here." Vincent said.

It sounded like the other phone was dropped before being picked up again. "V-Vincent?" Jeremy stuttered. "Wh-why do you want me?" He asked nervously.

"**_Just get over here before someone ends up fucking dead!_**" Vincent hissed angrily. "I-I-I'm sorry! I'll be, uh, r-right over! Just don't do anything-" Jeremy was cut off by Vincent hanging up.

Vincent left the hallway, going into the kitchen and pulling out a beer from the fridge. He waited impatiently.

A few minutes later a very frantic looking Jeremy burst through the front door. "I-I'm here!" He yelled. "You didn't, uhh-that, right?"

Vincent stood, walking over to the smaller man he grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him to the couch. "Sit." He ordered. Jeremy complied.

"Uhmm, W-why am I here again?" Jeremy asked nervously. "I need your help punishing a kid." Vincent said. Jeremy's face paled as he stared at Vincent in shock.

Jeremy shot up, backing away from the still sitting Vincent. "I- I don't- I would never!" He stuttered. Vincent sighed in irritation. "I need your help punishing _my_ kid." He said.

Jeremy froze. "You have a kid?" He asked. "Yea." Vincent said. "She needs to be punished but…" He trailed off.

A small smile crossed Jeremy's face. He sat down, this time closer to Vincent. "You don't want to hurt her?" He asked. Vincent nodded.

Jeremy put a comforting hand on Vincent's shoulder. "You should have just said so, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Jeremy said. "So what was it that she did?"

"The little son of a bitch hit me." Vincent growled angrily. Jeremy blinked in surprise. "I see." He said. "I'm going to take care of this and you're going to watch okay?"

Vincent nodded in response. "Good. Now where is she anyway?" Jeremy asked. Vincent led him to your room, unlocking the door so that they could enter.

You tensed under the covers, believing that no matter what was going to happen you were thoroughly screwed.

You felt a hand on your shoulder. "IDIDN'TMEANITISWEAR!" You yelled in fear.

"It's just that I was really mad because now mommy's never going to come back because she doesn't love me anymore even though I loved her a lot and-and, I DON'T WANNA DIE!" You cried in fear.

Jeremy looked back at Vincent who just shrugged. "Shh, it's okay, you're not going to die." You looked up from your pillow, sniffling. "R-really?" You asked.

Jeremy nodded. You relaxed slightly, wiping the tears from your face. "But you did hit your father so you have to be punished." He said firmly.

You looked down shyly "I know." You said sadly. You looked to Vincent. "I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean to hit you." You said.

"It's good that you apologized but you're still being punished." You nodded sadly. "You're grounded. You can't leave your room without your father's permission for three days."

You looked up at him in shock. "But that's a really long time." You said. "I know it is, but you can't hit your father." Jeremy said firmly.

You glared at Jeremy. "But what am I going to do in here?" You asked angrily. "You're just going to have to figure that out by yourself." Jeremy said.

You stared in shock at your father. "Do I really have to sit here for _three_ days?" You asked incredulously. "Yes you do." Vincent said.

You stared in shock as your father left the room, Jeremy following shortly after. "But what am I supposed to do in here?" You asked quietly to yourself.

Vincent sat on the couch, not paying attention to whatever was playing on the television screen in front of him. He sighed. "I never noticed how boring it is to be alone." He said to himself.

You hadn't come out of your room since Jeremy had left and it was beginning to get to him. He groaned. "That's it." He said, walking swiftly to your door.

Your father pounded roughly on your door. "(Y/N) get out here." He ordered. Seconds later the door was opened. You looked up at him in confusion before stepping out of your room.

"Did I do something wrong?" You asked. "I'm sick of you being in your room." Vincent said firmly. "You've been in there all day."

You rubbed your arm awkwardly. "But you told me I had to stay in my room." You said. "Then I lied." Vincent said.

"But if that's not my punishment what is my punishment?" You asked. Vincent stared at you blankly. "Your punishment is that you have to spend time with your father." He said.

You giggled, attempting to hide the smile that was on your face. "What's so funny?" He asked. "You are." You said. "Spending time with you isn't a bad thing."

Vincent smiled. "Guess that's lucky for you then." He said, ruffling your hair lovingly. Your face lit up in joy.

You closed the door to your room behind before bouncing happily after your father. "How about we play a game?" Vincent asked.

"What kind of game?" You asked. Vincent put his thumb and finger to his chin in mock thought. "Hmm, I just can't seem to think of anything. I guess you'll just have to choose for me." He lied.

Without a moment's hesitation you yelled the first game that came to mind. "Let's play hide and seek!" I'll hide and you count!"

Vincent chuckled. "That sounds fun. But I must warn you, I'm a master at this game." He said. "Well you've never played against me." You said proudly. "Now start counting!" His smile widened as he began.

You sped off, looking for a good place to hide. You ran in and out of many different rooms, none of them quite meeting your standards for hiding.

You entered your father's room. "This one's perfect!" You said quietly. You dove into a large pile of miscellaneous junk, burying yourself completely.

"Ready or not, here I come~" You heard your father call from the living room. You sat still as you heard your father looking on for you.

You chuckled quietly after a minute of waiting. "Who's the master of hide and seek now?" You asked happily to yourself.

"Why I am of course~" Vincent said from behind you. Before you could jump away his arms wrapped around your middle section and pulled you out of the pile.

You gasped in astonishment. "How did you get in?" You asked. "You didn't even open the door!" Vincent only chuckled. "I have my ways." He said.

"It's my turn to count now!" You exclaimed. You jumped up but your father pulled you back down. "You seem to have forgotten about the penalty." He said.

"What penalty?" You asked. As far as you knew there wasn't a penalty. "This penalty~" He said. "What are you-" You burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter as he began to tickle your sides.

"So you're ticklish, huh?" He asked teasingly. You squirmed franticly but couldn't escape his grasp. "S-stop! I gi-I give up!" You said through your laughter.

He slowly decreased his speed, leaving you breathless as he stopped. He leaned down and pecked your forehead affectionately.

"I love you baby." He said. There was a moment of nothing but heavy breathing as you caught your breath. "I love you too daddy." You said happily.

A/N: Aww, hide and go seek~ well that was cute, wouldn't you agree? You managed to only be grounded for, what, six hours? Light punishment considering that you father is a notorious child murderer wouldn't you say?


	8. Chapter 8

_"I love you baby." He said. There was a moment of nothing but heavy breathing as you caught your breath. "I love you too daddy." You said happily._

You sat stiffly in your chair, staring down at your lunch as you too nervous to eat. Your eyes locked on to the group of boys who had called you a freak on your first day. They began to yell about something amongst themselves.

You were silent, not willing to make a sound when you were only three tables away from that pack of monsters.

Your chest tightened and your heart sped. Pictures of what could happen if they saw you flashed in your mind. Would there be a fight? If there was, would you be able to make it out okay?

You gripped the fabric of your pants leg harshly, attempting to calm your nerves. "S-someone help me!" The cry for help tore you out of your nervous state.

Your eyes snapped to the source of the sound. The same group of boys who had picked on you before were now picking on a smaller boy.

"What's the matter? Gonna cry?" The group let out loud, almost synchronized, mocking laughter as the boy stuttered out his answer. "N-no!"

He struggled in the grasp of the bigger boy. You stood, walking swiftly towards the fight. You moved quickly through the large mob of children who were all pushing each other to get a better view of the one sided fight.

You gasped as you saw the small boy's hair. It was purple, like your's and your father's. "P-put me down!" The purple haired boy yelled fearfully. "Make me!" The larger boy sneered.

You felt anger building up in your chest. "HE SAID PUT HIM DOWN!" You shouted. The group turned to you. "It's the purple freak!" One of them exclaimed.

"I bet she has rabies!" Another said quietly. You ignored their harsh words as you stared at the large boy holding the purpled haired one. "Put. Him. Down." You ground out.

He looked at you in shock, before that shock turned to anger. "And I guess you're gonna make me?" He asked mockingly. You nodded. He dropped the purple haired boy, pushing him roughly to the side as he strode purposely to you.

"What are you gonna do, huh?" He angrily shoved your shoulder. "You can't do anything to me!" He yelled. You couldn't do anything but retreat further back as he continued to stomp towards you.

He pulled his arm back, curling his hand into a fist. Your eyes widened, in a battle of strength you were sure to lose.

You threw yourself at him, clawing and grabbing at any exposed flesh you could find. He cried out in pain as you hit him in the eye.

He flailed his arms around wildly, grabbing at the back of your shirt in an attempt to pull you off.

You hissed in pain as he hit you in the side, his tactic having changed to trying to make you loosen your grip.

You moved your head back just in time to avoid being punched. You opened your mouth and bit down hard on his arm. The boy screeched in pain as a metallic taste spread across your tongue.

His body started shaking violently as you shook your head from side to side, ripping the soft flesh of his arm. Warm red liquid ran down your chin, staining your shirt before falling to the ground.

When you felt him start to sway you opened your mouth and let go. You fell to the ground as he pulled his arm away quickly.

You spat out a glob of blood that had collected in your mouth. "WE'RE NOT FREAKS JUST BECAUSE WE'RE PURPLE!" You yelled. You took a threatening step towards the boy who was holding his arm crying.

"Remember that!" You kicked him in the leg before turning to the purple haired boy that sill sat on the ground. You wiped the blood from your chin before holding your hand out to him.

"Are you okay?" You asked. He looked up at you in shock. "W-what did you do?" He asked, his voice trembling. You looked down at him in confusion. "What do you mean 'what did I do'? I saved you from those bullies." You said.

"B-but his arm, you…" He trailed off, staring fearfully at the puddle of blood on the floor. "Yea, I bit him good didn't I?" You asked proudly. "Daddy's gonna be so proud of me!"

You smiled brightly at the thought of your father. You could just see it. He would reach down and ruffle your hair. Then he would say 'good job kid' and take you out for a sweet snack.

"No!" He shouted. "Why? What's wrong?" You asked. He was really starting to confuse you. "How can you smile after what you did to him?" He asked angrily as he pointed to the bleeding boy.

"Because he was hurting you!" You yelled. "Why are you yelling at me for saving you?" You asked angrily. "Because you hurt him!" He yelled back.

"Why do you care? He hurt you if you forgot!" You pulled the purple haired boy up roughly. "Stop being such a baby. If you didn't want my help you shouldn't have asked for it!" You snapped.

The purple haired boy looked down with a red face. "Y-your right, I'm sorry." He said. Your face brightened in realization. You patted him on the back lightly.

"You're just scared we're gonna get in trouble right? Don't worry I was too at first, but daddy doesn't mind if we fight. As long as I win we won't get in trouble." You beamed encouragingly at him.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" A teacher yelled in shock. He rushed to the bleeding boy who had stopped screaming and was now passed out. "Who did this?" He asked angrily as he put pressure on the boys wound.

You smiled at the purple haired boy before raising your hand. "I did it sir!" You called happily. The teacher glared at you in shock and disgust.

The purple haired boy shook his head, seeming to know you were going to say something stupid. "There sure is a lot of blood, huh?" You asked innocently. There was a soft smack as the purple haired boy dropped his head into his hands.

"W-what?" The teachers tone was one of utter shock. You froze suddenly. Your father did't like to be bothered in the middle of the day.

You waited nervously as the teacher dialed a number on his phone. You really didn't want your father to be upset with you.

You stared at the crying purple haired boy. "What's wrong? You didn't get in any trouble, so why are you crying?" You asked.

He sniffed. "I-I just…" He looked to the ground. "Come on, you can't walk if you're looking at your feet like that. You'll run into something." You said.

He stayed silent. "The man wasn't that bad was he?" You asked. He shook his head. "It's not that, it's just..." He sighed. "You can tell me, we're friends right?" You asked.

He looked up at you. "How can we be friends if you don't even know my name?" He asked sadly. "How about you tell me your name? Ever thought of that?" His face went red. "Oh yea, m-my name is Tom." He said.

"My name is (Y/N), now we can be friends right?" You asked happily. He looked up at you with wide eyes before nodding slowly. "Yea, friends."

"Now isn't that cute?" Your father's voice came from behind you. Your face brightened as you quickly spun around. "D-daddy." You said nervously. "I-I uh, well ,I…"

You shuffled your feet nervously as you franticly tried to think of a good enough excuse. Your eyes widened in shock as he ruffled your hair lovingly.

"Calm down kid, you're not in trouble." He said reassuringly. It was like a weight being lifted off of your shoulders as you let out a sigh of relief.

"Now tell me what happened." He said. You took a deep breath before beginning to speak. "I saw a guy picking on another guy which is this guy-" You gestured to Tom, who was still standing beside you.

"-and I didn't like it so I told him to stop but then he didn't like that I told him to stop so he started getting mad so I needed to stop him and I jumped on him and I bit him and kept doing it until he stopped being mean."

You panted heavily as you finished your little rant. "You bit him?" Vincent asked. You nodded. "There was a lot of blood and he was screaming. I kind of feel bad now." You said.

Tom gave you a soft look. "It's a good thing you feel bad. You did something wrong, and even though it was for m-" He was cut off by Vincent's loud bout of laughter.

"The more pain the better I say!" Vincent said happily. He bent down and opened his arms, spinning you around happily when you jumped in.

"What do you say to some lunch?" Vincent asked. "Yea!" You paused and looked up at Vincent awkwardly. "Can Tom come?"

"That shrimp?" He asked. You nodded. "He's my new friend!" Your father looked down at the small boy, who shivered under his gaze. Vincent shrugged dismissively. "Yea! Come on Tom let's go!"

A/N: This chapter sucked. At least now Reader-chan has a friend.


	9. Chapter 9

_"That shrimp?" He asked. You nodded. "He's my new friend!" Your father looked down at the small boy, who shivered under his gaze. Vincent shrugged dismissively. "Yea! Come on Tom let's go!"_

Tom shifted nervously under your father's gaze. He glanced at you before tapping your shoulder gently. "What is it?" You asked, face bright with joy. He leaned into your ear and whispered. "Your dad won't stop staring at me."

You looked at your dad and saw his lazy gaze locked on Tom. You shrugged before going back to your plate. "Don't worry so much Tom." You said dismissively. "He just doesn't know you yet. He's curious, like a cat." You chuckled quietly at the statement.

"Y-yea, I guess you're right." Tom said. He couldn't help but fidget awkwardly in his seat as your father continued to stare silently.

"I-is there so-uh-something you want sir?" Tom asked nervously. There were a few moments of tense silence as Tom waited for a response.

"Natural purple hair isn't common." Vincent said. Tom flinched as Vincent reached out and gently rolled a piece of his hair between his fingers.

"No, I-I guess it isn't." Tom glanced at you worriedly. You shrugged in response, staying silent as you watched. "But yet you have it." Your father said. Tom was struggling not to shake now. Something about Vincent made him want to hide under his covers and never come out.

"Is there s-something wrong with that?" He asked. "Yes." Your father replied tonelessly. Tom went rigid. "I-I can't really do anything about it though." He said quietly.

Vincent went silent, continuing to stare at your new-found friend. The tense silence being too much for you, you decided to speak up. "Maybe after this we can go to the park! It'd be really fun!" You looked excitedly between your father and friend.

Tom stared at you as if you had lost your mind as Vincent let out a chuckle. "Sure, if you want to go I can take you." Vincent said. Tom didn't know how to feel as he looked back down at his plate. "All right!" You cheered.

You pulled Tom into a hug as you beamed happily. "We can play at the park! I really like the swings! What do you like?" Tom gave you an apologetic look. "I don't think I can. Mommy and daddy are probably really worried about me by now." He said.

Your face fell as he spoke. "O-oh." You let go of him and looked down at your plate. "I was hoping we could play together today." You said sadly.

Vincent frowned upon seeing your saddened state. He put a comforting hand on your shoulder. "Don't worry kid, I'm sure his parents won't mind if he doesn't come back for a while." He said.

"But they're already going to be really worried about m-" Tom was cut off by a harsh glare from your father. "They'll get over it." He said. You looked up with wide hopeful eyes. "They will?" You looked at Tom. "He's right, right?" You asked.

Tom opened his mouth to answer but was swayed by your father's horrifying gaze. "I-I'm sure they, uh, that they…" He trailed off, not wanting to lie and worry his parents by not going home. Vincent cleared his throat, gaining Tom's attention.

Tom had to hold in a gasp as he saw your father's now black eyes. "T-they'll be fine! We should go to the park!" He blurted nervously. Your face brightened once again. "Really? We can play?" You asked excitedly.

"Of course you can." Vincent answered. "So don't look so sad." He wiped your cheeks with a smile. You pulled Tom into a tight hug. "I'm so happy!" You said happily. Tom could only nod, occasionally glancing at your father in worry.

The sky was dark as you finally began to drive home after a long day of play. "But daddy," You whined, "Does he have to go?" You looked at your father with sad, wide, eyes as he nodded. "It's time for you both to go to bed." He said.

"Can't he just stay over? There's enough room in my bed for both of us." You pleaded. "No." Was your father's firm response. "He has to go home now." You sighed sadly before laying your head on your friends shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you Tom." You said. Your tone could be mistaken as someone who was sending their long-time friend to their death as you spoke. This, coupled with your large pleading eyes that he caught glimpses of every time he glanced at his mirror, seemed to sway your father's decision as he spoke again. "Fine, he can sleep over."

Your eyes widened in shock as your head lifted from your friends shoulder slowly. "Really?" You asked, confusion showing itself in your tone. "But you just said he had to leave."

Your father made a grunting sound. "I lied, now do you want him to stay or not?" He asked. You slapped your small hand to your mouth and nodded your head quickly, not wanting to change your father's mind once more. You smiled softly as you gently laid your head back down on your friend.

"Daddy's funny but at least you can stay." You said quietly, glancing up at him from your spot on his shoulder. "B-but…" He lowered his voice, afraid of your father hearing. "Mommy and daddy are going to be really scared and worried for me. Can you get your Mr. Vincent to take me home please?" He asked.

You looked up at him with hurt in your eyes. "B-but…don't you want to stay with me?" You asked. "Aren't we friends?" Tom 'shh'ed you as he looked up to see if your father had heard. "Of course we're friends," He said quickly, his eyes still darting up to look at your father from time to time. "I just really need to go home soon, mommy might cry if I don't!"

You sat in silence for a moment, thinking about what he said. "Well, you are right, it's really bad to make your mommy cry." You sighed. "Okay, but I'll get to see you tomorrow, right?" Tom nodded with a thankful smile. "Of course you will." He said.

You frowned before raising your voice back to normal level to talk to your father. "Daddy c-" Before you could continue he cut you off.

"I know, I heard, you kids are louder than you think." Your cheeks tainted pink in embarrassment as you realized how loud you two really were. "I-I guess you're right." You said, your voice dropping back down.

"So, where do ya live kid?" Vincent asked. Tom's back straightened at the words. "U-uhhh, I'm not really sure." He admitted shyly. "But I know I live close to the big park." Your father glanced disapprovingly at him via the mirror before returning his eyes to the road.

"The one with the big fountain in the middle." Tom added nervously. Your father seemed to know where Tom was talking about as he made a rather sudden turn. "Next time, just say that." He said. Tom nodded before looking down at you. "You daddy's really scary." He whispered.

Before you had a chance to speak your father began for you. "Thanks kid, took a while to perfect it." Even without looking back he knew the look that Tom had and chuckled at the thought. Your friend struggled to keep his jaw closed as he stared in horror at your father.

You giggled happily. "You're silly Tom." You said. He rubbed his neck awkwardly. "I-I guess I am." He let out a small sound that resembled a dying laugh as he sunk back into the seat, ready for this day to be finished.

A/N: I'm _so_ sorry for the wait! I hope you like this chapter. ;n; I'm sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

_You giggled happily. "You're silly Tom." You said. He rubbed his neck awkwardly. "I-I guess I am." He let out a small sound that resembled a dying laugh as he sunk back into the seat, ready for this day to be finished._

Tom fidgeted on his door step, staring up nervously at the door as his hands rubbed against one another. He took a deep breath before shakily letting it out. You watched in silence.

After a few more moments of sitting silently you leaned towards your father, tugging his sleeve lightly. "Hey daddy?" You asked quietly. He looked down at you with a quiet 'hmm' showing he was listening. "Why is Tom moving like that? He looks kinda silly."

He shrugged silently. "Who knows with that kid. He's like a…" He trailed off, thinking of a good way to explain his thoughts. "A kitten. Frantic, and scared of his own shadow." He nodded, feeling good about how he'd explained it.

"Wait…" You looked up at your father with large, practically sparkling eyes, "Tom's a kitty?" You asked excitedly. Your father stifled a chuckle and rubbed your head affectionately. "Not quite, kid." He said, amusement heavy in his voice.

You crossed your arms with a pout. "I thought I was gonna get a kitty friend." Vincent couldn't hold back his gigantic smile. "You're just too cute." He said as he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close. "Of course I am~" You said, a smile growing on your small face.

You glanced over to Tom, who you had noticed ring the door bell. Within moments of the sound the door was flung open by a very frantic looking woman. Her hair was a long light blond and she had piercing blue eyes, a stark contrast from Tom's dark brown ones.

"Tom!" She shouted, nearly falling over herself in an attempt to hug the boy. "I was so worried about you!" She cried as her arms wrapped themselves tightly around the boy.

She then proceeded to assault his face with kisses, forehead, cheek, anywhere she could. She pulled away from him eyes now filled with a motherly anger. "Where were you?" She asked, almost yelling at the poor boy.

"Your father and I were worried sick about you! Why would you do this to us?" Tom winced at his mother's tone of hurt, heavily coated in her anger. Just after he was mentioned, Tom's father walked up behind his wife, a look of worry still on his face lightly aged face.

His hair was a light chestnut-brown and his eyes were the same dark shade of brown as his son's. "What's going on here?" He asked, calm, despite the obvious distress he had been in. "Tom _just_ came home! Tell him how worried you were!" The mother demanded, shoving her son in the direction of her husband.

Tom winced and stumbled, but said nothing. His father sighed. "Tom," He began slowly, "why were you out this late?" He asked. "It just isn't like you to worry us like that." Tom took a nervous breath and pointed to the car that was still parked outside of the house.

"I was playing with my new friend, (Y/N), and her daddy said I could stay." He looked down in shame. "I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to make you worry." The father sighed once again, placing a firm hand on his son's shoulder.

"You are in big trouble for scaring us like that." He said firmly. "You're grounded. We'll talk about it more inside." Tom looked back at you and waved sadly as his father walking in the house.

His still frantic mother pushed him in quickly, slamming the door behind her. You looked up at Vincent with eyes wide with worry for your friend. "D-daddy? What just happened? Why were they mad at him? You said they wouldn't mind." Vincent looked down at you with a wordless shrug.

"It'll be fine kid, don't worry about it anymore." You sighed sadly before crawling back into your seat. "Okay. I'll try."

You practically jumped out of your father's car before starting towards Tom. "Aren't you gonna close the door, kid?" Came your father's amused voice from the car. You stopped and turned. "Sorry daddy." You said, quickly jerking the door closed.

He chuckled. "Just go play with your friend, kid." You let out a happy squeal and, with a wave goodbye to your father, ran to your friend. "Tom!" You shouted happily, eager to greet your friend. He turned, but instead of the greeting you expected, he had a frown on his face.

This caused you to slow and look at him with worry. "T-Tom, are you okay?" You asked. He huffed and turned away from you. "I don't like you anymore." He said. You gasped loudly. "What?" Tom turned to glare at you.

"You heard me, I don't like you!" He yelled. You stopped in your tracks. "H-huh? I-I thought that we were friends!" "I'd never be friends with you!" Was his immediate response.

You felt your eyes start to tear up. "B-but why not? Why don't you want to be my friend?" "I got in trouble because of you!" You sniffed. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

He cut you off. "I don't care!" With a huff he turned and stomped away, leaving you to stare at him in pained shock. "W-what?" You asked yourself quietly. Tears bubbled in the corners of your eyes before flowing over, spilling down your cheeks.

You wiped at them slowly, sniffling. You sadly trudged towards the building, still slowly wiping your eyes as you walked.

Your father sat in the car, smiling at the building. His smile only widened as you walked towards him. He started the car as you got in, pulling away from the school.

"Have a good day at school kid?" He asked. You didn't respond, trying to hide a sniff. He glanced at you, concern immediately showing on his face.

"Something wrong kid?" You shook your head slowly. He sighed. "Don't lie to me, I can see that something's wrong. Tell me what happened." You glanced up at him before focusing on your hands that sat in your lap.

"W-well…when I got here earlier I ran up to Tom…But then he said he didn't like me! He said it was because I got him in trouble." Your father reached back and ruffled your hair gently before pulling his hand back to the front.

"Don't worry about it kid. He wasn't serious, just mad." You felt slight anger at your father as he spoke. "But how do you know? You could be wrong again!" He made an almost shocked sound at your tone "Again?" He asked. You nodded. "You said that Tom's parents wouldn't mind, and now he won't talk to me!"

There was silence for a moment, as if he didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry kid…I didn't mean to mess anything up." He stopped the car, as you were now at your destination. You let out a huff. "I'm still mad at you daddy." You said, climbing out of the car as you did so.

Vincent got out also, walking to the door and unlocking it with a frown. You walked into the dark house. "But I'll forgive you…if you get me some ice-cream." Your father chuckled. "Ice-cream it is then. Lock the door, I'll be right back."

He pulled the door closed and walked towards his car. You smiled a small smile as you thought of the cold snack. You walked towards the kitchen, intending to get something to eat while your father was still gone, forgetting to lock the door.

A/N: Set up/filler. Yup. That's what this feels like.


	11. Chapter 11

He pulled the door closed and walked towards his car. You smiled a small smile as you thought of the cold snack. You walked towards the kitchen, intending to get something to eat while your father was still gone, forgetting to lock the door.

You slowly bit into your slice of reheated pizza as you looked at the ground. "I thought I got a new friend." You said sadly. "I didn't mean to get him in trouble, so why doesn't he like me?" You sighed before sliding off of your chair, flopping forward to the ground.

After you began living here, your father had begun to clean. The floors no longer had piles of garbage strewn about, leaving a perfect area for your child-style moping.

You wiggled in sadness, making sounds to match what you felt inside. You heard someone open the door and your head popped up. "Daddy?" You asked. There was no response, only footsteps coming closer to you.

You gasped quietly before slapping your hands over your mouth. You had forgotten to lock the door. Your heart started to race and you didn't dare to move from your spot. Not able to see the door, you stared in its general direction in fear.

"W-who is it?" You asked, your voice quiet and timid. There was, again, no answer, just footsteps coming closer and closer. You sat there, your eyes wide and locked in that direction. The few seconds you sat there seemed more like hours as you waited with baited breath.

A familiar form walked into the kitchen, it was your mother. You gasped happily and sprung up, all fear forgotten. "Mommy!" You cheered happily. You ran forward and jumped at her legs without hesitation. You pushed your face into her legs, muffling your voice.

"I really missed you mommy!" Your mother scoffed before roughly kicking you off. You yelped as your back hit the ground. You sat up, rubbing it gently. You looked at your mother with teary eyes. "D-did I do something wrong?" You asked, your voice quivering slightly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be bad!" You mother simply glared at you. "You're a disgusting little bitch." She said harshly. "W-what? I don't know what I did, b-but I can fix it! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you mad!" Suddenly, without warning, your mother slapped you across the face.

You yelped in pain and surprise, your vision becoming fuzzy for a mere second before returning to normal. Your cheek burned painfully as tears weld up in your small eyes. "W-wh-why-" You were cut off by a loud, involuntary, sob.

"You ungrateful waste of space. I raised you, and what kind of thanks do I get for all that fucking hard work and time?" Your mother's foot collided painfully with your gut. You screamed before slamming against a wall. You wailed loudly as your stomach throbbed in pain and hot, salty, tears rolled down your round cheeks.

"S-STOP!" You cried, pushing yourself more against the wall. "I-I di-didn't mean it! I'M SORRY!" You curled into a ball as you continued to sob and shake, fearful of what your mother would do to you next. "I wasted years of my life, for an ungrateful cretin like you." She kicked you again, this time in your unprotected side.

"AHHHHH! NO!" Your entire body ached at the cruelty of your mother's harsh beating. "D-DADDY! HELP!" You mother grabbed your hair by the roots and roughly jerked you up. "That dead beat fucker isn't going to save you this time, bitch."

She pulled you towards her before roughly slamming you into the wall, resulting in a loud, sickening thud. All you could do was scream desperately for your father as the pain coursed through your body and sapped away any strength that was left in your child-sized body. Red oozed from your head as she continued to slam you into the wall over, and over, and over again.

Your vision became blurry and dark as you heard your voice begin to crack from overuse, but you continued screaming out for your father, praying that he would come and save you. As your body started numbing you heard the door being slammed against the wall and someone yelling something that you couldn't make out clearly with your failing senses.

"D-daddy?" You asked quietly, your voice weak as you fought to stay conscious, the pain too much for your weak body to take. You let out an almost whimper like sound in relief as your head finally stopped colliding with the wall. You felt your mother being jerked forward and her grip on your hair tightening.

There was a brief struggle before your mother screamed and dropped you to the floor. Not even seconds later warmth spread through your entire body as you were pulled close to someone's chest. "D-daddy?" You asked again, grabbing onto his shirt as if it was the only thing keeping you alive.

"D-daddy's here, I'm right here baby." He said, taking the hand not grabbing his shirt into his own. "D-daddy, I…I can't see." You stuttered fearfully, your grip on his shirt tightening.

"Shh, daddy's here. It's all gonna be okay now, you're gonna be okay." His voice quivered almost as much as yours as he tried his best to be reassuring. You felt something wet drop onto your face. Your mother began to speak, but before she could utter a word your father snapped at her.

"SHUT UP!" Your father's grip tightened around you as he screamed, pulling you even closer to his chest. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU CRACK-HEAD BITCH!" Your mother let out a quiet chuckle. "I'd like to see you fucking try." She said. It was as if she didn't believe that your father would.

You felt your father shift and then the warmth was gone. "D-daddy!?" You began to panic. "Where are you!? N-no! I can't see! D-DON'T LEAVE ME! DADDY I'M SCARED!" You yelled, reaching out desperately in search of him. "Shh, daddy'll be right back" Your father said, stroking your cheek gently.

Just the sound of his voice instantly calmed you down, his touch allowing your body to relax. You whimpered as your father pulled his hand away, so-very tempted to reach out and pull it back to you.

There was the sound of flesh hitting flesh and a woman's cut off scream. You heard what you could only assume to be your mother choking before you heard a loud crack and, once again, a woman's scream.

You couldn't even shake as you continued to listen to what was most certainly a horrific beating. You weren't sure if it was her skull, or the wall that had cracked, but it didn't matter too in comparison to the whirlwind of feelings that raged inside of you.

You didn't know what to feel. Your father was going to kill your mother, you knew he would, he wouldn't be able to contain himself. But then, was that really a bad thing? You internally screamed at yourself for thinking something so vile. But even as you did so, the thought burned in your brain.

He was going to kill her, the same mother that had abused you, the same mother who wanted to do it again. You felt over whelming guilt as another though passed through your mind.

You wanted her gone.

As the tug of unconsciousness pulled, you more than happily surrendered. With what was akin to a sigh of relief, you finally let the world around you fade to nothingness.


	12. Chapter 12

_As the tug of unconsciousness pulled, you more than happily surrendered. With what was akin to a sigh of relief, you finally let the world around you fade to nothingness._

You awoke to a loud, piercing, continuous, beeping coming from your right side. You groaned, cracking a heavy, seemingly glued shut eye. Every inch of your body ached and throbbed painfully as your sense of feeling slowly returned to your small body.

You glanced around the room with your one opened eye, where were you? It was dark and empty, save for a few paintings that hung on the unblemished wall and the glow that emitted from your right.

You tried to lift your head from your pillow, but that proved to be a very bad idea as a sharp pain shot through your neck and down the rest of your body. You let out a quiet yelp, your throat too damaged to make anything louder, and let your head fall back to its starting position with a muffled 'thump'.

You stared up at the ceiling, afraid to attempt movement again. The ceiling was a pure white with brightly colored hand prints adorning it in no specific pattern. The only sound in the ever still room was the constant beep of the monitor next to you. Why was it beeping so much? You twitched your fingers, slowly gaining control of your arms once more.

There was a shuffling to your left. Confused, you slowly turned your head in that direction, making sure to not move too fast, lest you have another shot of pain. There was a large purple…thing lying next to you. "W-wha-" You coughed, your throat still to damaged to use.

The purple thing shifted again, this time, letting out a quiet snore. You stared at it for a few moments before slowly reaching out to touch it. It was surprisingly soft. You relaxed as you began to lightly pet whatever the purple ball of fluff was, letting out a near silent sigh of contentment. Suddenly, without warning, it shot up.

The lights flicked on suddenly, illuminating the purple man. "W-who..?" You scotched away from him, unsure of who he was, and why he was there. "(Y-Y/N)?" He asked shakily, almost as if he had been crying. It took a moment for you to realize what he meant, but when you did, you let out a slow, tentative, nod.

Tears bubbled in the corner of his eyes as he stared down at you. "Y-you're…" He pounced at you with no warning, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close. His shoulders heaved and his body shook. Tears slid down his cheeks, landing in your hair silently.

"M-my little girl." He sniffed. You sat awkwardly in his arms, your body tensed and ready to fling itself of the bed at a moment's notice. The monitor next to your bed began to 'beep' rapidly as you began to speak. "W-who…Uhhh…I don't know you." He pulled back from the hug slightly, staring down at you in shock. "W-what…what did you say?" His voice shook as he spoke, filled with disbelief and fear.

You shifted awkwardly under his intense stare. "I-I…uh…I don't know you." Vincent sat in a shocked silence, eyes locked on you. "Uhm…can you let me go? This hug is really weird." Without a word he unwrapped his arms from around you and instead rested his hands on your shoulders.

You stared up at him in confusion and tried to shrug his hands off. "P-please let go." He sat, almost frozen in his place. You fidgeted more as jittery nervousness flowed through your body. "P-please, y-you're scaring me." Your voice was soft as you stared down at your lap, occasionally glancing up at the near frozen man.

Without warning your shoulders were jerked violently forward. You gasped and gripped his wrists. Your breath was fast and your heart threatened to pound out of your chest as he stared down at you. You could see in his eyes that he was desperate for something, but you didn't have a clue what.

"P-please, d-don't…..I'm sorry if I did anything. I-I just don't remember." Tears pricked in the corners of your eyes as the sudden jerking of your head set off a painful throbbing.

He gave you a single hard shake before staring down at you with wide, desperate, eyes. "S-stop! I didn't do anythi-" He began to shake you violently, prematurely ending your sentence.

You began to scream and tried to pry his hands off of your shoulders, but he was much too strong and his hands stayed firm on your shoulders. Your head felt like it was about to fall off as you were jerked back and forth like a rag doll. The door was thrown open to reveal a worried and frantic looking nurse.

"S-SIR!" The nurse ran over and aided you in your attempts to pry the man's hands off of you. "What are you doing?" She asked franticly. "Stop! You're only hurting her more!" Her reasoning fell on deaf ears as Vincent only continued shaking you violently.

"You have to know me!" He yelled. "Y-you just can't…" His sentence trailed off as he hung his head, tears falling onto the bed sheet. The once violent shaking was now nothing more than a sad, desperate, tugging as his shoulders heaved. "P-please…" The nurse pried Vincent's hands off of your shoulders before looking down at him sadly.

"I know this is hard…but you have to get a hold of yourself, for her sake if nothing else." Vincent lifted his head to look at you. You were shaking in fear, tears rolling down your cheeks as pain radiated through your body.

When you noticed his stare, you squeaked before pushing yourself against the wall. "I-I didn't do anything!" You cried, curling into a ball. "I-I'm sorry." Your voice cracked and your throat stung, but all that was on your mind, was the horrifying stranger in front of you. "Please don't s-shake me anymore."

Vincent's eyes widened as the realization of what he had just done fully dawned upon him. "N-no! I-I didn't mean it like that!" He crawled onto the bed, wrapping his arms around your shaking, balled, form. You tensed, petrified with fear. "No no no no, I didn't mean it! It's f-fine, all good! Y-you don't have to be scared!" He said franticly.

Despite his words, you remained tensed and confused. You didn't know this man, yet he had just shaking you violently, and now he was hugging you. You were in a strange place, nothing was familiar. But then, what was familiar?

"Baby, it's okay, look at me." You felt him gently stroke your cheek. "I just…lost myself for a moment."

You gripped the sheets tightly, not daring to look up. "P-please don't hurt me." Guilt overwhelmed your father as you kept your head down. The nurse cleared her throat, still standing in the same place she had been before awkwardly.

"(Y/N), do you know who this man is?" She asked gently. You glanced around, searching for anyone else in the room, before pointing at yourself questioningly. "Oh dear, it's worse than I thought." The nurse sighed. "(Y/N) is your name, and this is your father." She gestured to the man holding you.

You nervously glanced up at him, before looking back at the nurse. "D-do I have to go home with him?" You asked nervously. The nurse let out an awkward, humorless, chuckle. "Yes you do." You glanced up nervously before quickly staring at your knees.

Waves of guilt once again washed over your father. "I'm sorry baby. I-I didn't mean it, really." The nurse laughed again, still awkward, and more to avoid more drama than anything else. "So, Vincent, you need to be very careful with your daughter from now on. She's very fragile, mentally, and physically."

Vincent nodded, holding you closer in a surprisingly gently hug. "And (Y/N), relax, okay. Just don't do anything-" She leaned in, smiling in a child-calming way. "-your father will just have to do everything for you, okay?" She pulled away, still smiling brightly.

You nodded shyly, eyes downcast. "R-right." Your voice was still hoarse, and your body, still shaking. Your father sighed, he had a lot of work to do if he wanted to fix this.

A/N: Hey, I did a thing and now these'll probably come out much, _much, _faster.


	13. Chapter 13

_You nodded shyly, eyes downcast. "R-right." Your voice was still hoarse, and your body, still shaking. Your father sighed, he had a lot of work to do if he wanted to fix this._

* * *

You walked towards the door, your father trailing silently behind you. Your eyes scanned the door in front of you before settling on the knob. You felt an odd sense of familiarity as you stared at the seemingly growing door. There was a jingling as your father reached over your head and unlocked the door. He opened it before withdrawing his hand, letting you enter first.

You did so, glanced around the unfamiliar room in unbridled curiosity. Your father let out a quiet sigh behind you, and you turned to face him. "Um, where's my room?" You asked, your wide eyes sparkling in the face of your new surroundings.

Your father gave a small smile before pointing at a hall. "It's at the end of that hall. All your stuff is already in there, so just make yourself comfortable." There was a small pause as you stood, still glancing around and making no move to head to your room.

Your father rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before clearing his throat. "Are you hungry? Do you need me to make something?" You shook your head gently, eyes still roaming around the room.

"No, thank you, I want to look around some more." You said. Your father stood awkwardly, simply looking on at your unhidden curiosity. After a minute of nothing he began to quietly tap his foot against the ground. He mentally willed you to move, to speak, to do anything to break this one-sided awkwardness.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to him, you began to move, cautiously walking to the couch before running your hand over its fabric. Your father groaned, walking towards you and scooping you up despite your protest. "You're too slow." He said, walking to the kitchen.

When you saw the refrigerator, signifying that he was taking the kitchen, you looked up at him with slight irritation. "But I said I wasn't hungry."

"I don't care." He said flatly. "You need to eat." He set you down in a chair before opening the fridge. You stared at him with lightly furrowed eyebrows. Why was he feeding you when you didn't want to eat? Was this something he was going to do often?

There was relative silence as your father went about making some kind of warm sandwich. You watched him as he worked with mild interest. He had obviously done this many times before; as he did everything with speed and practiced precision.

You tilted your head to the side as he sat an empty cup next to your more than stuffed sandwich and returned to the fridge. Your mouth began to water as its intoxicating sent wafted through the air. You smiled as he set the sandwich in front of you, shortly fallowed by a glass of warm milk.

You smiled up at him, all too eager to sink your teeth into the large sandwich. "Thank you!" You cheered before focusing on the sandwich in your hands. You took a large bite, savoring its taste. You swallowed, before beaming up at your father.

"This is so good!" You said, taking another bite. "Do you cook like this all the time?" Your father chuckled.

"Don't talk with your mouthful, kid. And…" He paused, his face blank and his eyes out of focus. You stared at him, brows furrowing. "Uhm, Mr. Vi-" His eyes focused on you suddenly. "Call me daddy." He said forcefully.

You stared at him, confused and startled. "U-uhh, okay?" His stern look almost instantly transformed to a glowing smile.

"But I guess, I'll have to start cooking a lot more…so my kid can have regular meals." He looked like he had just floated past cloud-nine as he let out a joy filled sigh.

"M-Mr-" You stopped, seeing his eyes snap to you. "Uhm, I mean…daddy. W-what are you doing?" He chuckled.

"Just happy to have you here, kid." He reached across the table, ruffling your hair. You let out a half chuckle, looking back down at your sandwich.

Your father was weird.

* * *

You fidgeted in your spot as your father ran a comb through your wet hair. A towel sat draped around your shoulders, keeping you mostly covered. "You have such beautiful hair." He said, setting the comb aside.

"Huh? Oh, umm…so do you?" You said awkwardly. Your father chuckled. "Well you had to get it from somewhere." He said, starting to braid your hair.

You rubbed your hands together awkwardly. "Hey Mr. Vi-" His grip on your hair tightened suddenly, "Call me daddy." Was his immediate, reply.

"I-I'm sorry…daddy." His grip instantly loosened as he went back to calmly braiding your hair. You let out a breath, still very cautious around your father. "Uhh….do I have a mommy?" He paused for a moment before continuing to braid your hair.

"Not anymore you don't. You mother was a psychopathic, crack-headed, sickening little bitch who in no way deserved such a cute and innocent kid like you." You blinked in surprise. "T-that was kinda mean…" You muttered under your breath.

Your father, having heard you, replied immediately. "Oh, but she deserves it. She was abusive." You glanced back at him. "Abusive?" You asked, never having heard the word before. Or at least you thought you hadn't.

Your father nodded, tuning your head forward as to continue braiding. "She hurt you a lot when you weren't even being bad." You fidgeted awkwardly. "W-would you hurt me?" You asked nervously.

Your father leaned down and you felt his lips against your scalp. "I could never do that to my innocent baby." He said, smiling lovingly. A smile crept onto your face from your father's actions. "I…I love you daddy." You said quietly, an embarrassed blush creeping its way onto your face.

You could hear your father's silent joy from behind you, something that boggled your six year-old mind. "I love you too baby." You gingerly peaked behind you, only to see your father's giant, glowing, smile.

It was infectious, forcing your small smile to grow. "I'm glad I have a daddy like you." You said, leaning back against the tub. "But you were really scary at first. I thought you were going to eat me!" You admitted.

Your father chuckled. "Well, I don't know, I really like _baby_ back ribs~" He frowned slightly when you shifted away from him. "(Y-Y/N)…it was a joke." You stayed silent, still fidgeting in the water. He cursed under his breath, having ruined a beautiful bonding moment.

He sighed as he let the finished braid fall to your back before standing, stretching quickly, and grabbing a towel. "Come on, time to get out." He said.

You climbed out of the tub and let him wrap you in a towel before beginning to dry your hair. You shuffled your feet awkwardly as your father handed you a pair of underwear. "D-daddy," you started tentatively, "C-can I sl-sleep with you?" You asked, glancing at him nervously with wide eyes.

His smile returned full force as he leaned down to give you a hug. "Of course you can sweetie." He said happily. You smiled and pecked him on the forehead gently. "Hey daddy." You said.

"Yea baby?" He asked, his arms still wrapped around you.

"I'm naked, so you have to get out." You made a 'shoo' motion with your hands. "Go." You said, a bit of childish playfulness coating your voice.

Your father chuckled before standing. "Okay, okay, I'm going." With another laugh, he walked out of the bathroom.

A/N: #onfire XD two chapters of two different stories in one day. It's the snuggie~


	14. Chapter 14

_Your father chuckled before standing. "Okay, okay, I'm going." With another laugh, he walked out of the bathroom._

* * *

You gently opened the bathroom door, sticking your head out tentatively. "Daddy?" You called quietly. You glanced around, your father not being outside of the door like you expected him to be.

You saw the back of your father's head as he sat on the couch, clouds of grey smoke floating upwards as he titled his head back and blew.

You smiled, closing the door quickly before running towards the couch. The sound of your feet slapping against the floor in the otherwise silent house made you father turn to look at you. You quickly ran to the front before scrambling onto the couch, pressing yourself against your father's side.

You looked up at him and smiled a wide, toothy, smile, nuzzling more into his side. Your father smiled as well, wrapping one arm around you and pulling you onto his lap.

He relaxed his arm and let it lay across your midsection. You sighed happily as you leaned back into your father's chest, pulling your father's arm closer to you like one would a blanket.

You turned to rub your face into the fabric of your father's shirt before turning your head to the side so that your ear was pressed against his chest.

His steady heart beat lulled you, causing your eyelids to become heavy and your body to slump against him. You let out a quiet yawn, stretching lightly before curling up, ear still pressed to your father's chest.

Your father chuckled gently, bringing the cigarette to his mouth once more before taking a drag. He blew out a large grey plume of smoke that you watched absent mindedly with eyes half-opened.

Your father began to stroke your hair slowly, looking down at you with a calm smile. You wriggled away, pushing his arm away from you before giving him your best glare.

His calm smile was replaced by a look of puzzlement. "What's wrong baby?" He asked, wondering why you were now doing your best to glare at him.

"You're gonna mess up my hair daddy!" You said loudly, letting out a huff as you smoothed it over with your own hand.

Your father's look of puzzlement reverted to a large smile. He let out a quiet chuckle, letting it slowly grow until it was a full blown laughing fit.

You continued to lightly glare at him, but your eyebrows soon knitted in confusion. "What? What's so funny?" You asked, your glare withering away to nothing more than a confused look.

Your father only continued to laugh, eyes beginning to water as he held his side with his empty hand. He titled his head back, letting the laughter roll out until, finally, it slowly began to die down. His smile stayed as he wiped at the tears that had begun to form in his eyes.

He panted slightly, eyes filled with pure joy as he glanced back at you. You stared at him, still very much confused. "D-daddy, why were you crying?" You asked, voice filled with even more confusion than what showed on your face.

Your father only shook his head gently before wrapping his arm around you and pulling you back into his chest. He reached over the arm of the couch and put out what was left of his cigarette in his ashtray, wrapping the other arm around you as well.

He laid back, you laying on his chest, and kissed your forehead gently. Still confused, you glanced up at him, but after a moment, realized that he wasn't going to say anything more. You huffed lightly into his chest, but let the smile creep back onto your face none the less.

* * *

Your eyes opened slowly before you let out a yawn. You stretched, but upon feeling something restrain you, looked around curiously. You were in a car, your father's car. You glanced to your side to see the few toys you had scattered across the other two seats.

You smiled as you saw a note book and a clearly new pack of crayons. You continued glancing around, noticing that all four windows were slightly opened, and note stuck to your window.

_ 'I had_ _to go to work and didn't want to wake you. Please don't get out of the car. –love, daddy'_ You stared at the paper for a moment after reading.

Your father's hand writing was quite curvy. You sighed, tuning towards the pile and unbuckling yourself. You hoped you had slept through most of whatever he was doing. You weren't sure how long you could entertain yourself in the car alone.

You played with your toys for what felt like ages, getting bored after the first few minutes. Even with all the windows cracked it was much too hot for you to get comfortable, leaving you with no option other than to groan and adjust yourself constantly.

A thin layer of sweat seeped out of your skin as your round cheeks became rosy. You sighed irritably, glaring at the seat in front of you. You fidgeted awkwardly, wiping at the sweat that seeped out of your skin.

You groaned once more before grabbing the notebook and crayons. Having nothing better to do, you began to draw.

It started out as nothing more than a few shapes, but as you kept going, it slowly managed to transform itself into a picture of your father.

A small smile crept onto your face as you drew yourself in your father's, long, noodle-like, poorly drawn, arms.

Your face showed nothing but pride and happiness as you held up the freshly finished picture of you and your father.

You set it in your lap, looking out the windows for any sign of him. After a minute, you pouted in disappointment. You looked back down at the picture sadly. You really didn't want to wait to give it to him.

You stared at it for a few moments before smiling, a great idea for the picture popping into your head. You grabbed a yellow crayon, giving you both the best drawn, shining, golden halos that you could muster.

You grabbed the black, drawing what one would assume to be angle wings coming out of your…..sides? You did the same for your father before all but flinging the crayons away from you.

You stared at it proudly once more before trying to open the door, pointedly ignoring the note that stuck to the window.

You frowned when it didn't move, huffing before crawling to the front, opening the passenger side door. With what could only be described as a devious smirk.

Without the hindrance of a child safety lock, you hopped out of the car and slammed the door behind you before rushing into the building.

You glanced around curiously, not actually knowing where he was. You took a moment to thing before deciding that the best course of action would be to ask another worker.

You started off towards one before being stopped by a sound. You walked towards it curiously. Was that your father's laughter?

The further you walked, the louder it got. You hardly noticed as the number of people dwindled, focusing on the sound of your father's laughter.

You smiled as you stopped outside of a door. "Employees only" was painted in large white letters on the old metal door.

You figured that whoever was in there with your father was really funny, seeing as your father was laughing so hard. You tried to turn the knob, but the door was locked.

Your eyebrows knitted in confusion as you curled your hand into a fist to knock. Before your knuckles could hit the metal, the door creaked open.

You slapped your hand over your mouth to hold in a gasp as the small, bleeding, body of a brown haired boy smacked against the floor.

You felt your stomach churn violently at the sight. He clawed at his throat, desperately trying to pull out the knife that skewered it with weak shaking hands.

Your eyes began to water as you took a step back from the bloody boy. Hearing you, he turned his head. It was slow, forced, as if his body would give out at any moment.

One eye was glossed over, a shade of blue hiding underneath the white glassy surface. The other was simply missing, carelessly gouged out by an unknown object.

Blood streamed down his face as his clawing all but came to a stop. _"H-…..hel-…."_ With that, he went silent, every part of him going limp.

The sound of your father's laugh brought you back to reality. But it wasn't his normal warm and happy laugh. No.

It was sick, dark and demented. Why was he laughing? Didn't he see the boy? There was gurgling, someone drowning?

You began to shake. But, there wasn't any water, right? W-why would someone sound like that? Despite every inch of your body screaming at you to run, you slowly pulled on the metal door, opening it more.

You felt your body go numb at the scene before you.

Your father was holding a child, no older than you, by the neck, slowly turning a knife in her stomach. The deep red haired gir-…no, she was blond. Blond…with blood soaking into her hair, staining it red.

She tried desperately to make a sound, but nothing more than pathetic, pain filled, whimpers could escape through your father's iron grip.

A red hair boy, lay to the right, twitching, seemingly drowning in his own blood, unable to move due to his entire body being bound tightly by thick rope.

Your eyes locked on your father, who kneeled, the girl in his hands, a look of twisted glee on his face. You took a small step back.

You couldn't believe it. The smile that you once found so inviting, warped into something you're your worst nightmare.

You couldn't take it anymore. Forcing your eyes away from the gruesome scene in front of you, you ran back the way you came, away from that sickening laughter.

You ran further, faster, pushing through the crowds of people, through the doors, and into the car. You slammed the passenger side door shut behind you.

You struggled to lock the car, your hands shaking and your eyes blurred. On the fifth try, you finally hit the button.

You crawled into the back seat, curling into a scared ball instantainiously. Tears began to flow from your eyes as you sobbed into your arms. Was that…that _monster _really your father?

You didn't want to believe, but you knew it was true. You threw your drawing as far as you could, causing it to simply float to the car floor.

You sat there, curled up and sobbing for what seemed like hours until finally, you drifted into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

A/N: Who said Vincent wasn't still a killer?


	15. Chapter 15

_You sat there, curled up and sobbing for what seemed like hours until finally, you drifted into an uneasy slumber._

* * *

Your eyes shot open, your face slick with sweat as your body shook violently. You hugged your knees to your chest, burying your head in-between them, hiding your now watering eyes.

After a minute of undisturbed silence, you heard the driver's side door being opened. "Baby?" an unmistakable voice asked worriedly.

You held in a fearful gasp, pushing your head deeper in between your knees as you mumbled incoherently in fear.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked, a worried tone coming to his voice as he heard your fearful muttering.

Your body tensed as you opened your mouth to speak, but being faced with your father, the monster that you had witnessed torturing and murdering those children, no more than an arm's length away from you robbed you of even the very air in your lungs.

You heard the door shut quietly and the one across from you open. You did you best to hold still as you felt your father slide into the seat next to you, gently knocking the toys to the floorboards as he did. With no warning, he pulled you onto his lap, wrapping his arms around you and resting his head on top of yours.

His brows knitted in confusion as your whole body degraded into nothing more than a shivering mass in his attemptedly comforting hug. "Why are you shaking?" he asked worriedly, having thought that his hug would have helped.

He tired to lift your head from in between your knees, but stopped short when you let out a fearful squeak and squeezed your legs together.

"Come on baby, talk to me," he said, not knowing how to deal with you when you were like this." Why are you shaking? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?" His frantic questions were met with nothing more than a quite, almost inaudible, sniffle.

"A-are you sick?" he asked. When, once again, met with no answer he forced his hand in between your knees, not stopping when he heard your horrified squeak, and put his wrist on your forehead.

He held his hand firm for a moment before pulling it away. "Well, you're not warm," he said as he whipped his hand on his shirt, a noticeable tone of relief in his voice, "but you are moist."

You stayed silent as you felt his questioning eyes bore into you, not daring to let out another sound.

He let out a quite sigh, rubbing his face in exasperation. He lifted you off of his lap and gently set you in the seat to his right. He kissed your knee lovingly, doing his best to comfort you in any way possible. "Will you be okay while we drive home?" he asked softly, his voice still heavy with worry.

You nodded slowly, an act the he barely caught as he climbed out of the back seat. There was a pause as he bit his lip lightly, hand hovering over the handle as he stared at you.

"Okay." He mumbled quietly as he closed the door slowly. He opened the door to the front driver's side, climbing in and doing his regular check of the mirrors.

He started the car and began the short drive home, never once hesitating to glance at you any chance he got.

* * *

The instant the car stopped, you began to tug, almost violently, on your door handle, little heart beginning to race as you found yourself unable to open it.

You attempted to tug harder, thinking that you just weren't using enough strength, only to feel a dreaded sense of helplessness when your tugging did nothing.

Your chest tightened as you slowly turned your gaze to him. He was staring at you, obviously shocked by his actions.

Your eyes stared to water as you began tugging on the handle again. Why was it locked? Was he keeping you in here? Your overactive imagination was no help to you as you began to think about what he would do if he knew you saw.

_Did_ he know that you saw something? He was going to kill you, just like he did those childr- "The child lock is on." He said bluntly, tearing you from your worried thoughts.

"O-oh," you mumbled weakly, not knowing what else to say. You moved your hand away from the handle until you heard a quiet click.

Your father opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, you climbed out of the car silently. You let out a nervous breath as you tried to calm yourself, legs attempting to give-way underneath you.

You knew that you were being too obvious. He didn't know anything yet, but if he ever found out…you worried what would happen to you.

You fallowed behind him slowly as he walked to the door, eyes downcast and hands clasped together so tightly you could see them going white.

Your father unlocked the door, holding it open for you as he walked in himself. You walked in, wishing you had somewhere else to go as the door swung shut behind you.

"Baby," he started slowly as he walked towards the kitchen, "we need to talk." He waved you over, a gesture to fallow him.

You could only think of one thing as he continued to wave you over, the knives were in the kitchen. You took a small step back, fighting the urge to simply run in the opposite direction.

"I-…I need to pee," you lied nervously, doing your best too look like you actually did.

He stared at you for a moment, a glint of something unrecognizable flashing in his eyes before he nodded, turning his back to you and walking towards the kitchen once again. "Okay, come to the kitchen when you're done."

You nodded in response, wasting no time in bolting to the bathroom. You almost slammed the door behind you as you entered, shaking hands struggling to lock the door as you let yourself fall victim to the fear of your father.

Had he always been like this, you wondered. You wouldn't know. Everything was still a blur for you. You sat on the toilet, not even bothering to attempt to pee yet. Maybe that's why he didn't suspect anything.

You slipped off of the toilet, letting yourself crumple into a fear-weakened heap on the bathroom floor. What were you going to do?

You knew you were far too small to even dream of taking him on, and even the thought of calling the police was thrown out of the window. Where would you stay if he was taken away?

You stayed on the floor for a good longer while before finally standing and attending to your bathroom-business. You didn't know how you were going to handle this, but you knew that you had no choice but to confront your father.

You scrubbed your hands thoroughly as you washed them, taking as much time as you reasonably could, and maybe more, in the bathroom, hoping to prolong the inevitable for as long as you could.

You sighed as you dried your hands. No more waiting. It was time for you to go to the kitchen. You closed your eyes as you opened the bathroom door, opening them so that you could walk to the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: Want another chapter? *Stares pointedly at Chocolatecotton* Here. I'm going to go back to being a horrible person now, thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

_You closed your eyes as you opened the bathroom door, opening them so that you could walk to the kitchen._

* * *

Your legs threatened to give out underneath you as you shuffled nervously towards the kitchen, your body shaking almost as much as when you first saw his heinous crime your father committed.

You did your best to steel your nerves, but every time you tried, you remembered the dying boy, using the last moments of his life attempting to get away. A shudder ran down your spine as his face popped into your mind once again.

You shook your head to clear those thoughts from your head. He had to have some kind of reason, right? He couldn't just have done it…to do it.

He was your father. You reminded yourself firmly. And even though you haven't remembered him for that long, you knew he wasn't _that_ bad. Well…at least you hoped so.

You peered into the kitchen nervously, poking no more than the top of your head into the room. Much to your displeasure, you saw your father sitting at the table, his eyes locked on a poorly made half eaten sandwich that sat on a plate in front of him.

You let out a breath as you worked up the courage to announce your presence. "D-da-…daddy?" you stuttered nervously, rubbing your hands together, unable to stay still. You cursed your inability to speak properly in the face of your father silently.

His head snapped towards you, eyes locking on your own in an instant. "(Y/N), you're here," he said. He patted the empty chair directly across from him. "Sit down." He tried to say gently, but it came out as more of a demand.

You slowly did as told slowly, your muscles tensing, leaving you ready to fly out of your chair at a moment's notice.

Your father stared at you, obviously waiting for you to say something. When you didn't, he let out a sigh. "Why are you so scared of me?" he asked bluntly, staring you down. Vincent wasn't really one for easing someone into a question.

Your eyes dashed to the left as you opened your mouth to speak. "I-I'm no-"

"Yes you are," he interrupted, leaning closer, "but why?" His eyes filled with hurt as he grabbed your hands gently. "Why can't you stand to be around me anymore? Did I do something wrong?"

The look in his eyes was heart breaking, but you couldn't forget about the children. You just…couldn't.

You opened your moth to speak, but then snapped it shut. If he knew that you saw, he'd be mad, right? What would he do to you if he found out? Would he hurt you like those other children. You shook your head. No, he loved you. He'd never do that.

"I-…I…" You didn't know what to do or say. If you told him, he'd do…something, right? But if you didn't…you bit your bottom lip gently.

You didn't like to see your father like this. He was supposed to be the big, bad, purple, wolf! Now he looked like an abandoned puppy in the rain.

He continued to stare at you with those wide, pleading eyes. "Baby…just tell me what's wrong."

You closed your eyes and let out a nervous breath once again, opening them to stare at you father. You knew you had to tell him, even if just the thought made your stomach do cartwheels.

"I-…well…w-when we were at the pizzeria…I saw…_something_-" you paused when you felt your father's grip tighten.

Upon noticing this, he immediately let his grip relax. "W-well?" he stuttered, "What did you see?" he sounded anxious, almost panicked.

You swallowed hard as you stared into his eyes. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. You still weren't sure how he'd react.

You shook your head, pulling your hands out of his grip before looking away, refusing to meet his gaze. "It was…" you weren't sure what to say now. You had already started telling him, how could you finish without him knowing that whatever you said next was going to be a huge lie?

You swallowed hard. "I-it was a man…h-he looked at me funny…and did something with his hands…then he walked off." Nothing you just said made any sense to you, but it sounded like…well, better than anything else you could come up with.

Your father's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What did he do with his hands baby?" he asked in confusion.

You couldn't respond, and instead just let out some kind of whimper. "I-I'm tired daddy, I want to go to my room." You made the most tired eyes you could, hoping it would sway your father into letting you out of the kitchen.

He stared at you for a moment, eyes scanning your entire being. He let out a sigh, standing. "I'll tuck you in…okay kid?"

You nodded, a bit stiffly, as you climbed off of the chair cautiously.

Vincent smiled weakly, leaning down to wrap his arms around you in a warm hug. "I love you baby," He said gently, stroking your hair softly, occasionally running his fingers through it.

You smiled into your father's shoulder. For a moment, you could forget the kids. This was your daddy after all. The hug put you at ease, letting all of your tensed muscles relax.

Vincent picked you up gently, holding you to his side as he walked out of the kitchen.

You buried your head in his shoulder, gripping his shirt tightly in the front and back. "Daddy," you said weakly.

Vincent let out a hum of question in response.

"C-can…" you trailed off nervously, rubbing your face against his shoulder. "Can I sleep with you tonight daddy?" you asked nervously.

Vincent chuckled, pecking the top of your head lovingly. "Of course you can baby," he said. He was tempted to ask you what made you change your mind about avoiding him, but decided against it.

He doubted he would bet a decent answer.

He opened his bedroom door, kicking piles of miscellaneous crap out of the way as her carried you to the bed.

He tossed you on casually, causing you to squeak as you hit the mattress, grabbing onto the covers as you bounced and rolled towards the edge. "H-hey!" you shouted, still gripping onto the sheets. "I-I wasn't ready yet!" you fumed at your undressing father.

Vincent only chuckled, flopping onto the bed next to it, causing you to bounce along with everything else on the bed.

You huffed as your father, clad in his sleeping attire, or more well known as his boxers, pulled you to his chest. He nuzzled the top of your head gently, planting kisses every so often.

You chuckled, swatting above you playfully. "Stop that!" you half yelled, a giggle fallowing directly after. "G-go to sleep daddy!" you shrieked as his hands attacked your stomach.

Vincent chuckled along with your shrieking laughter as you did your best to push his hands away. After a moment, he slowed down, leaving you panting and still giggling slightly.

"Good night baby," he said with a chuckle, giving you one last, meaningful, peck on the head before relaxing into the pillows.

You snuggled back into your father's chest and relaxed yourself. "Goodnight daddy…I love you."

"I love you too baby."

* * *

A/N: This one was a pain to get through in the middle. It's so hard to write a reader-chan who's actually scared of her father.

Also, to that guy who asked if he could read it on Youtube, go for it bro. And next time, if you're gonna ask me a question, log in so I can PM an answer.


	17. Chapter 11 and a half

Vincent hummed a quiet, happy, tune as he parked his car. An ice cream cone sat proudly in the passenger side's cup holder, a bead of melted ice cream rolling down the picture perfect scoops.

He opened his door with a smile, getting out, grabbing the cone, and locking the car behind him.

His small smile slipped off of his face when he heard a repeating thudding coming from inside. He walked cautiously towards the door, breaking out into a sprint when he heard (Y/N)'s desperate cries for help.

He slammed the door open with enough force to crack the wall where the door handle had hit, ice cream flying out of his hands at some point in time.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Vincent screamed as he saw (Y/N)'s mother slamming his child into the wall.

"D-daddy?" (Y/N) asked quietly, your voice shaking and weak. you groped around blindly, clearly unable to see the man standing in the doorway.

The child's mother's head snapped to Vincent as he charged her, ripping her away from his daughter. She tried to fight back, but was easily over powered by the purple man, who hit her in the gut with all of his strength, causing her to collapse into a crumpled heap on the ground.

Vincent spun quickly, kneeling next to his pained daughter and pulling you into a desperate hug.

"D-daddy?" you asked again, grabbing onto Vincent's shirt as tight as you could manage, your hands shaking and weak.

Vincent's eyes watered as his rage was replaced with crippling sorrow. "D-daddy's here," he said gently, fighting to keep his own voice from quivering. "I'm right here baby." He took the hand not grabbing his shirt into his own, Bringing it to his face and holding it too his cheek.

"D-daddy, I…I can't see," you stuttered fearfully, your grip on his shirt tightening in fear.

"Shh, daddy's here," Vincent comforted, leaning closer to his daughter. "It's all gonna be okay now, you're gonna be okay," despite his best efforts his voice quivered almost as much as his daughter's.

He mentally cursed. He needed to sound strong, reassuring. His watering eyes finally over flowed, causing tear drops to fall onto his daughter's face.

The _thing_ behind him shifted, coughing once before opening _its_ mouth to speak. "Y-"

Vincent snapped his head to the _thing. _"SHUT UP!" He yelled, cutting off your mother harshly. His grip tightened around (Y/N) as he screamed, pulling his child even closer to his chest. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU CRACK-HEAD BITCH!" he screeched, rage taking him over.

The thing let out a quiet chuckle. "I'd like to see you fucking try," It said, as if it didn't believe that Vincent would make good on his word.

Vincent shot up, barely even setting his daughter down before beginning to advance on the thing that doubted him.

"D-daddy!?" (Y/N)'s panicked voice momentarily snapped him out of his rage filled trance. "Where are you?" you cried again in fear. "N-no! I can't see! D-DON'T LEAVE ME! DADDY I'M SCARED!" you groped blindly for Vincent, struggling to sit up.

Vincent knelled down, running the back of his hand over her cheek comfortingly. "Shh, daddy'll be right back, okay baby," he comforted.

The tone of his voice seemed to put his child at ease. A small smile found its way onto his face before rage once again shot through his system.

He took note of the whimper that escaped his daughter when he pulled away to advance on the thing that was to idiotic to even think of running. "You're going to fucking regret this," he growled.

Before the thing could even blink, Vincent's fist collided with its face. It let out a startled scream, before Vincent grabbed it by its neck and squeezed, cutting off anything else that was going to leave its filthy mouth.

Vincent slammed it into the ground, stomping on its arm before it had a chance to move. There was a sickeningly loud crack before the thing screamed louder than he'd ever heard it scream before, tears beginning to flow down its cheeks.

He pulled his leg back before swinging it full-force into the now crying thing's face. Vincent bent down, grabbing it by the hair and roughly jerking its head up. "What's the matter? Can't take what you dish out?" Vincent said mockingly, slamming its head into the floor before pulling it back up. "I'm going to do everything you ever did to (Y/N), only ten times worse," he snarled.

The thing whimpered fearfully before beginning to beg for its life, "I-I'm sorry!" it said, hands going to its scalp, "I-I'll leave! I'll never see the kid again! _PLEASE_!"

Vincent scoffed, the sight was so pitiful it was disgusting. "It's _far_ too late for that. You should've just left (Y/N) alone. Maybe then, you would've lived longer."

Before the thing could start begging again, Vincent began to make good on his word, torturing the thing as it screamed fearfully, pitifully, almost laughing as it writhed in pain, fruitlessly trying to block his blows.

He couldn't hold back a sadistic laugh as it wet itself with a harsh kick to the lower stomach. After a while, it didn't scream anymore, going limp, not even twitching.

Vincent panted about the fresh corpse, blood staining his clothes. There was a moment of nothing but his heavy breathing before he cursed. He had just killed a woman in his house! He groaned as he tore off his clothes and ran to the small laundry room, quickly putting them in and started them.

He bit his bottom lip nervously as he stared at his child, who sat slumped against the wall, unconscious. He felt his throat tighten at the sight.

He coughed and shook his head, trying to shake off the feeling. He rushed to the kitchen, grabbing some items for basic first aid and tended to your wound as best as he could.

He looked at you sadly for a moment before setting you on the couch, making you as comfortable as he possibly could before dashing to clean the mess the corpse on the floor had made.

He ran back into the kitchen, this time, coming out with a bottle of bleach, a rag, and the mop. He quickly cleaned all of the mess that had come from the corpse before leaving, again, and getting a black trash bag.

He shoved her in, so that she wouldn't bleed on anything else, and finished cleaning. He peaked outside, making sure no one was out. Her car wasn't too far away… he ran into his room, quickly grabbing his most disposable garments and tossing them on haphazardly.

He grabbed the corpse's purse, getting its keys and unlocking its car. He didn't have any time to waste. What would happen to (Y/N) if you didn't get medical attention soon? He let out a breath and shook his head. He didn't have time for that. He had to hurry.

He lifted the corpse, using the trash back to make sure it didn't bleed on him, and ran it to the car, chucking it into the passenger's side and slamming the door behind him, jogging to the driver's side and getting in.

He had to make this quick. He let out a breath as he grabbed his phone, dialing in three numbers.

"Hello, 911, what's your emergency?"

* * *

Vincent sat by your bed, fidgeting nervously. He had made sure that no one would find the thing that had caused his little angle so much pain.

He sighed as he took his daughter's hand in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing it gently. "I promise you (Y/N)…I'm never going to let anything hurt you like that ever again," Vincent said, he looked to the side as his eyes watered. "Damnit…" he cursed silently. "I can't even keep my voice from cracking."

He groaned silently, letting his head hang. "I love you baby…" he mumbled, a single tear sliding down his nose. He sniffed quietly, whipping at his eyes. As another tear slid down, he gave up trying to hide it. He let his shoulders shake violently as his breath quickened.

Tears continued to slide down as he cursed, first quietly, then louder, louder, slowly growing in volume until he was wailing for his daughter. His grip around your hand was so tight, his knuckles turned white. He threw his top half onto the bed, hugging you close.

Crying into the hospital gown that you had been changed into, staining it with tears.

* * *

A/N: So, someone said that they'd like to see Vincent's side of chapter 11. I, being the amazing person I am, did that. It was kinda fun.

Although…I got confused at how to refer to you. It was…odd to say the least. Do I use her and she? Or do I use you? I ended up using you, since X Reader's, ya know? Should I have used she's and her's?

Anyways, hope this satisfied those who wanted to see this and such.

It was way to hard to make it accept that it was 11.5. Mainly because it hates .'s and /'s


	18. Chapter 17

_ "I love you too baby."_

* * *

You let out a sleepy groan as you slowly came too, rubbing the sleep from your eyes gently. You pushed back into whatever was behind you, a smile slowly coming to your face at the feeling. It was soft...but quite firm underneath. And it was so warm, it almost lulled you back to sleep.

You let out a quiet, happy hum as you relaxed against it. You nuzzled it, enjoying the way it rhythmically rose and fell.

You cracked an eye open slowly, glancing around the room in a haze. It took a bit more than a moment for your still slow brain to recognize that you were, in fact, not in your room.

This new tidbit of information made you curious enough to open both eyes. The room was messier than yours...you never left the house, right? So that meant…

You held in a gasp as you paled. You had forgotten. You were in your father's room, in your father's bed, with your father _right_ behind you.

You gently tried to wiggle out of his arms, but –like some kind of vice- they pulled your closer to his chest.

Your heart thudded with such force if felt like you were going to puke. It was the only sound you could hear, the rest of the room being silent and still.

You once again attempted to slip from his grasp, gently pushing his arms up your body and slinking down.

You froze suddenly as you heard your father let out a yawn, moving one arm from around you to rub his eyes, just as you had done.

Your body froze, an icy cold fear gripping at your chest. You mentally prayed that he would go back to sleep, giving you enough time to slip out of his arms. But, unfortunately, he did the opposite, sitting up with a stretch and looking around tiredly, a small smile lingering on his face from an obviously good dream.

His smile only widened as his gaze found its way towards you. "Morning baby, sleep well?" he asked, pulling the cover off of his legs.

You were silent, unable to muster up the courage to speak, causing your father to look over at you in concern.

"(Y/N)?" he asked quietly, only to once again be met with no response. He let out a groan, holding his head. "Why are you doing this? Just tell me what I did."

You winced at the frustration in his voice, shying away from his questioning stare.

He sighed, swinging his legs off of the bed and grabbing a shirt from one of the many piles on his floor. "Whatever," he muttered angrily, "you have school anyways."

You let out an almost silent dog-like whine. It was easy to tell that you had upset him, which you were sure wasn't very good for your health.

You slid off the bed, landing with a quiet thump onto the carpeted floor before scurrying to your room, slamming the door behind you.

You let out a breath as you rested your forehead against it for a moment. "Why does daddy…why'd he do that?" You sighed after asking the question that you had asked yourself millions of times out loud. Now if only you could work up the courage to ask him face to face.

You turned, glancing around your room for a moment before locating your closet. As you walked towards it, you reminded yourself to get reacquainted with your room. It really would be nice to know where you kept…anything you owned really.

You stared at the hanging clothes in puzzlement. Which ones were for school? You put a hand to your head while you tried to remember. Did you have a special school outfit? What did you normally wear? What if you guessed wrong and chose something that would get you in trouble?

You let out a breath as you looked back up. Well, you did have an excuse if you did choose wrong. You couldn't help it if you couldn't remember anything. Plus, nobody would mind too much as long as it was nice, right?

You began to shift through the hanging clothes, grabbing a plain shirt and a long skirt before putting them on and stepping in front of your mirror. Yea, that was good enough.

You scanned the room for your school bag, hoping that you actually had a school bag, letting out a relived sigh as you saw it sitting in the corner.

As far as you were concerned, you were ready for your first day of school.

* * *

School really hadn't done anything but confuse you so far. Everything the teachers thought was hard to understand, and all of the other kids seemed…scared of you.

You were nice, right? So why would they be scared? Did you hurt someone? You almost laughed at the thought. There's no way you'd ever hurt anyone, so that thought was just silly. You were torn from your thoughts as you heard something being placed next to you.

When you turned, you saw a purple haired boy sitting next to you, fiddling with his food nervously.

"(Y/N)," he started suddenly, "I'm sorry. I was just really mad that I got in trouble. I still really wanna be friends." –He looked at you with the biggest eyes he could muster- "Will you please forgive me?"

You sat there, quiet and even more confused than before. "D-do…do I know you?" you asked quietly. The boy next to you looked confused, then hurt." I-I'm really sorry," he stuttered, eyes begging to water, "don't pretend to not know me…please?"

You glanced around nervously, hoping for some kind of help. "Uhm, are you my brother?" you asked, honestly unsure of the answer.

The boy sniffed quietly, looking down at his food. "Oh…okay then. If…if you really don't want me around…" he trailed off, picking up his food.

"W-wait!" -you grabbing his arm- "You don't have to leave." you said, shrinking back and losing volume as you realized what you had just done. "I just…I really don't remember you. And I'm sorry about that. But if we were friends, can we still be friends?" You stared at the boy anxiously, tensed and waiting for his reply.

"You…really don't remember me?" he asked gently.

You shook your head 'no'.

He looked away for a moment, confused. "But…we talked last time we saw each other. How could you forget me?" he asked.

You shrugged, letting go of his arm. "I don't know. I don't know anything…other than that I woke up in a hospital." You answered honestly.

"Oh." Was the only response he could think of. He sat there for a moment, silently staring at his food. "Well, if you really don't remember…than okay." He said, smiling a bit.

The same small smile slid across your lips as you looked up at him. It looked like you had just gained a friend.

* * *

X

X

X

X

A/N: Things have been sooooo hectic lately. Though, funnily enough, this hasn't been my longest hiatus.

Anyways, I've been busy lately. First my grandfather was sent to the hospital with what he thought was chemical burns. Then they found out that it was, in fact, a flu virus combined with some kind of heart blockage, they did surgery to fix it, but something went wrong or something, and he's not with us anymore.

Then I thought one of my friends killed herself, so that was _FUN_. Turns out that she really left to rethink things just like she said ^^; silly me…

Then I was busy with doing stuff to earn extra money for Christmas shopping. And after that I tried to write…but you would've been better off reading _'my immortal'_. Yea, that bad. So I decided to just wait until I decided to stop absolutely sucking to write. Which I did.

So finally have this chapter that I've heard some of you were waiting for. Hope it's up to expectations and stuff.

Oh! And enjoy that one day right before black Friday that pales in comparison to Christmas XD


	19. Chapter 18

_The same small smile slid across your lips as you looked up at him. It looked like you had just gained a friend._

* * *

"And then you jumped on him and bit him! There was blood all over! And he was even screaming like a little girl! He kept trying to pry you off, but you didn't even budge once!" your purple haired friend rambled excitedly. "I mean…it was a bit scary at first," he admitted, his voice going low for just a moment before reverting back to its previous jovial tone. "but now it's really awesome!"

"I really did that?" you asked quietly, placing a hand on your forehead in shocked disbelief.

Tom nodded excitedly. "Yup!"

"M-me?"

He nodded once more, chuckling. "Who else would I be talking about?"

You gave him an uneasy glance, moving your hands away from your head and instead rubbing them against each other nervously. "Are you sure it's really a good thing? I mean, now everyone's scared of me." -you rubbed the back of your neck gently- "And if they're so scared, they won't come near me. And if that happens…" -you looked down- "then I'll never have any friends."

Tom frowned at your dismay. "Well, I'm your friend, aren't I?" he asked with just a hint of confusion.

You blinked, slowly looking back up at the purple haired boy in front of you. "Uhm, I-I don't know…are you?"

"Well," he started "I can be your friend if you want me to be your friend." He paused to give you a gentle, reassuring, smile. "So, do you want me to be your friend?"

You stared at the boy for a moment before a wide smile began to creep across your face. "Well, only if you want to be my friend."

Tom's smile grew to mach yours as he grabbed your wrists and pulled you into a tight hug. "Then we'll be the best friends anyone has ever seen!"

Your nervousness melted away with those words and the small giggle you let out in response to them. "You really mean that, Tom?"

"Of course I do! I wouldn't say it if I didn't."

Your smile could no longer show just how happy you were as you began to bounce excitedly. "It's going to be so much fun to have a friend like you!"

There was a quiet chuckle behind you. "You kids sure are cute together."

A chill spread through your entire body, tensing every muscle it touched and slowly draining the happiness from your smile.

You turned slowly, afraid to confirm what you already knew.

You witnessed your father's face change from a look of amusement to a frown as he made eye contact with you.

You subconsciously shrunk back at the sight.

"It's time to go home, (Y/N)." he said, eyes drifting to the side fallowed by a quiet sigh.

You glanced back at Tom before nodding slowly, standing to fallow your father. "Uh…I'll see you later, okay Tom?"

His look was one of puzzlement, seemingly confused at the sudden change in tone, yet he nodded anyways. "Well, okay then. See you tomorrow."

You swallowed hard as you waved goodbye, turning to fallow your father, who had started towards the car. You trialed just out of arm reach behind him, focus completely on him and what he was going to do next.

"How was school?" he asked as he unlocked the car.

His sudden question caught you off guard, forcing you to let out a prolonged, quiet ,'uh'. "W-well…it was-"

He sighed again before cutting you off. "Don't force yourself to talk," he said, obviously becoming irritated, "if it makes you that uncomfortable, than you don't have to."

You didn't respond, simply returning your gaze to the ground until you were safely in the backseat of your father's car.

You felt bad for how you were acting, but yet, you were just too fearful to stop. Every time you saw his face, the memory just made it so hard to act normal.

The drive was eerily silent, filling you with a seemingly unwarranted sense of dread.

You gripped your seat-belt, closing your eyes and counting to ten in your head in an attempt to calm your jittery nerves, but the feeling persisted.

You opened your eyes slowly and looked out of the window, wishing to see something to take your mind off of the horrible clawing feeling inside of you.

And that you did. This wasn't the way to your father's. There were too many trees, and the road was far too…rocky? A gravel road?

Why was he driving so far into the forest? With you in the back seat…

"D-daddy? Where are we going? Y-you're…going to take me home, right?"

There was no response.

Tears pricked in your eyes as you pushed yourself into your seat. He had found out that you knew, didn't he? He was taking you into the forest because it was empty. He was going to kill you, just like he did those other kids.

Your breath was ragged now, as you could only do your best to not break down into a fit of sobbing and shaking.

"D-daddy, please…" you croaked.

There was no response…unless of course you counted the car slowing to a halt.

You let out a chocked sob as your father got out of the car, pushing yourself up against the right side door as your father opened the left.

You tried desperately to pry open the door, but child locks trapped you in the car.

Your father just stared at you, watching you shake and cry, practically screaming, still trying to open the door even though you both knew that no matter how hard you tugged, that, that door wasn't going to open.

"Baby…"

You flinched at his words, quieting yourself to near silent, fearful, whimpers, your desperate tugging slowing.

"Why are you like this?" he asked, scooting towards you ever so slightly, "Why are you so damn afraid of me?"

You went silent, body stiffing. So…he didn't know?

"We're not leaving until you tell me why the fuck you're acting like this." your father said firmly, "So if I was you, I'd just say it now."

You kept your head pointed downwards, eyes screwed shut. You couldn't tell him. Especially not here. If you did…there was no one around…you couldn't fight him, couldn't run…

He gently grabbed your shoulders, pulling you into his lap slowly. "Just tell me, baby." He said gentle, stoking your hair comfortingly. "It kills me to see you so afraid of me. You don't even want to sleep in the same bed with me anymore." he let out a quiet sigh, resting his cheek on the top of your head, "Just tell me, so I can fix this."

You didn't respond, only biting your lip nervously.

"Nothing you could say could ever change how much I love you."

There was silence.

"Baby I kno-"

"I saw you kill those kids!" You screamed suddenly. You felt your father tense at your words. "A-and…I was afraid that…if you knew I knew…t-that…" your voice trailed off into less than a whisper.

You could feel your father's arms shaking as they wrapped around you.

Your heart pounded in your chest as tears began to fall from your eyes. "I-I swear I'll never tell anyone about what you did!"

"P-please don't…kill me."

Your father said nothing, grip on you only remaining tight.

You gripped his shirt tightly, burying your face in his chest. "P-please…"

"B-baby…I know what you saw looked…well, it doesn't exactly put me in the best light. But, those kids…I needed to do what I did to them. Those kids were rotten, and if I didn't do what I did, then something bad would've happened. I-I can't quiet explain it but"

You looked up at him with fearful, teary eyes. "So, you won't…"

"No! I'd never do that to you baby! I love you…more than I can say." His grip on you tightened. "No matter what I do…just remember that I'd never, _ever_ hurt you."

You sniffed, whipping at your eyes gently. "B-but…you…the kids-" Your father cut you off, beginning to rock you gently.

"Baby…I just need you to trust me. You know I would've never done that without a reason, right?"

You looked downwards, begging to fidget nervously. "I-I don't know…I-I don't think you would but I ju-"

"No buts here, okay? I just wouldn't do it. Do you believe me?"

You stared forward at his chest for a moment, biting your lip softly. "I think…I do."

Vincent smiled softly. "Good."

There was silence for a moment, leaving you to nothing but your rushing thoughts.

Your father had a point, there was no way he'd just do something like that without a reason, but…why? WHY? What reason could there possibly be…to _torture_ children?

And the laugh…the laugh that haunted your nightmares, why would it be if he was just doing what he had too.

"D-daddy?" you started tentatively.

Your father let out a questioning hum.

"If it was really," –you sniffed, whipping your face with the back of your hand- "just what you had to do, then…why would you laugh?"

"Well, baby, I," he let out an almost unnoticeable breath, pausing for a moment, "it was just the…I can't expect you to understand this now. But, there's just something wrong with your daddy. I will admit, I enjoyed doing it more than I probably should have. And, it hurts me that I did. But that doesn't change that I was only doing what I had to do, okay?"

True to his words, you didn't understand.

What could be wrong with him to make him enjoy it at all? Did he just like to do what he had to do? He never seemed like it before.

But then again, you'd only remembered him for a week. Maybe that was it then. He just really liked…what he had to do?

Was that right? You weren't sure. You weren't sure about anything anymore. Hurting people was bad, right? For any reason. Or, was it?

You placed a hand on your head.

Vincent had an expression of hurt on his face, another item on the list of what was throwing what little world you into utter confusion.

You didn't do anything, did you? There was no one else here!

Tears pricked in the corners of your eyes once more as you clung to your father.

"D-daddy. I don't know."

Your father's face changed from one of hurt to one of confusion.

"What?"

"I don't know anything! That's what!" you yelled, tears now flowing again. "I don't know you! I don't know what you did! I don't even know what to think anymore!"

Your voice trailed off until it was nothing but quiet sniffles. "I'm scared." you croaked, burring your head into your father's chest once more.

Vincent slowly, gently, wrapped his arms around you. "You don't need to be afraid. You've got your daddy here, remember?" He chuckled quietly. "Why would you need to be scared of anything with me around to protect you?"

You let out a quiet sob like laugh into his shirt. "I...don't know."

"Exactly."

* * *

A/N: DONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Not the best ending, and it was kind of rushed. You know…it wasn't the best anything really. But, hey, at least it wasn't abandoned. *Glances over at my Uncle Mike story* … *Clears throat* Well, anyways, there are going to be two more parts after this : D One epilogue, and one Vincent….thing.


End file.
